


Sugar, Arson, and Everything Flammable

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Sugar Coated With Love [3]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arson, Baking, Blushing, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Fire, Fire Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other, Romantic Fluff, Series, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Talking, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Vicky had already an idea for what she wants to bake for Scott.  Now Oz has to think of something he can bake for Damien. The fearling is gonna have to do some research for this to be a good present for the prince of hell.(Bad at summaries part 3)
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Scott Howl, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Series: Sugar Coated With Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658197
Comments: 75
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Hope everyone is doing okay through the quarantine. I've been doing fine as I play video games, write fanfiction, and sleeping constantly. Here's the final part of the series with multiple chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Just when Oz and Darren were about to enter the baking club classroom, they heard a loud crashing sound from the down the hallway they were in. Oz suspected it was his crush having another hissy fit about something or someone, but Darren stared back at the hallway with high alert.

“Uh… what was that just now?”

Oz stared down the hallway. _“Um, it’s uh… I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”_ Darren turned back to Oz with a raised eyebrow. _“Just… just trust me. It’s uh… you’ll figure it out eventually. I think.”_ Oz quickly walked in and sat with Vicky. Darren took one last look down the hallway and slowly made his way to sit with the pair. Not too long after, Kimberly joins them albeit quite sullen from what she heard in the bathrooms.

“You alright, Kim?” Darren turned to her.

“Umm… y-yeah. I’m okay…” Kimberly gave a weak smile. Darren is still skeptical.

“You sure? You looked a little down when you came in just now.”

“I… well…” Kimberly isn’t sure if she wants to bring up what she heard in the bathrooms. “It’s just… I’m at that part where… Harold left Godiva after having sex.” Kimberly needs a cover up for the time being. However, she’s not wrong that that is where she stopped in Dragon Heat.

Darren’s eyes went wide for a second then gave her a sympathetic look. “Oh man. Yeah.” Darren understood and nodded. “I was… the same as you when I reached that part.” He laid a hand on her shoulder. “That’s all I’ll say. I don’t wanna spoil you on what happens next.”

“Thanks Darren.” Kimberly giggled.

Vicky then glances towards them. “Hey you guys, you wanna have lunch with us tomorrow? Figured you two should meet our other two friends.”

“Sounds like a good time. We want you guys to meet our two other friends too.” Darren smiled.

“Our two friends actually met them. They said they watched an epic dodge ball match with those two against each other.” Oz chimed in.

“Yeah, they’re two peas in a pod.” Darren laughs

“When we were waiting at the Principal’s office for our orientation, Jin and Haruka… got along almost immediately.” Kimberly said.

“All four of us did, surprisingly.” Darren added.

Before their conversation could continue, Faith from the Coven entered with a smile on her face. “Okay everyone, settle down. Let me take attendance first and then we’ll get started.” After a few minutes of calling out names, Faith resumes her speech. “Excellent, everyone is here! Welcome back everyone! As I promised, we will be baking today. Now I’m not sure how many of you have any experience in baking, so today we will be following a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe. Everyone loves chocolate chip cookies right?”

Everyone nodded. The members had been split into groups of two. Vicky and Oz stayed together and Darren and Kimberly did the same. Some students struggled with figuring out the measurements, preheating the oven, and mistaking baking flour for baking soda. Faith kept a level-headed attitude when some of the students were having trouble with whatever their situation was.

Not too long after, the students were popping in their tray of cookies in to the oven. With a few minutes to spare, they cleaned up all of the utensils they’ve used. The smell of the cookies being baked wafted around the room and the students were excited to try them once it was ready.

Once the oven’s timers went off, almost immediately one member from each group got up and turned off the oven and took out the cookies. They let them cool off for a minute and while they were cooling, Faith prepared glasses of milk for everyone. They all thanked her and started digging in to the cookies.

“Mmm! It’s not too sweet, Oz! We did a good job!” Vicky said ecstatically.

Oz nodded. He couldn’t really eat since he didn’t have a mouth. Well, he does but he only uses it to feed on the fears of humans and monsters. He can eat physical food but he wouldn’t gain the nutrients in them. It would just float in an endless void. Oz tore pieces of the cookies and gave them to the little phobias that appeared on his shoulder. At least they seem to enjoy it as they gave thumbs up.

Once they were done eating, Faith told them to clean up everything else before leaving. Oz and Vicky carried some leftovers with them as did Kimberly and Darren.

“How did your cookies turn out?” Vicky turned to the succubus and tall monster.

“Not burnt.” Kimberly giggled.

“Yep, and tasted like how a chocolate chip cookie should be.” Darren smiled.

_“So are you guys still okay to have lunch with us tomorrow?”_ Oz asked.

“You betcha, Ozzie. We’ll let the other two know about it tomorrow when we see them.”

“Awesome! Have a good night guys!” Vicky waved goodbye with Oz following suit. The pair made their way back to their shared apartment. “Ozzie, huh?” Vicky teased.

“U-Uhh… y-yeah. That’s what he… called me.” Oz looked away sheepishly.

“Who else calls you that, huh?”

“V-Vicky! Not now!”

“Vicky laughs. “I’m just messing with ya, bud. You know what? You should bake something for Damien. I’ve already thought of what I wanna make for Scott.”

“What would that be?” Oz raises his white eyebrow.

“I’m just gonna bake some biscuits in the shape of bones. I overheard that Scott’s in the middle of a no-sugar diet. So instead of powdered sugar on top, I’ll use the protein powder he likes!”

“That’s not a bad idea at all. I don’t know what Damien would like though. I’m not even sure if he likes chocolate.”

“Didn’t you say he bought chocolate when you two went for ice cream that one time?”

“He did. But he tossed out the scoop of ice cream and replaced it with fire and he ate it.”

As they got home and went to bed, Oz couldn’t stop thinking of what he could possibly bake that Damien would like. This proved to be tougher than that Spooky Pre-Calculus test he had yesterday.

**The Next Day…**

The mornings went by uneventfully in Spooky High. As soon as lunchtime rolled around, both color crews had met up in the hallway and gave their introductions to one another. Jin and Haruka had changed from their oriental and kimono attire to a more lighter and comfy clothing. The group of eight talked and laughed their way to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria; Zoe, Damien, and Liam were seated together. Aside from Liam taking pictures of his food, Damien was having a steak that was blackened by him while Zoe had some leftover sanity in her tuperware.

“Hmm. The Player Characters aren’t here yet.” Zoe took note of the empty table.

“The who?” Liam raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oz, Vicky, Brian and Amira. The Player Characters is their band name.”

“I’m not surprised they formed a band. So predictable.” Liam says flatly.

“Why do you care so much about those dumbasses, Zoe?” Damien says in between bites of his steak.

“It’s just a little strange to me that it’s the second time that they’re not here on time to eat.”

As if on cue, the mentioned four came through the cafeteria doors with the other color crew members. They dragged a few chairs for the new kids to sit at the table and they continued whatever it was they were talking about.

“Wow! They’re so color coordinated.” Zoe took note of how each student sat with their designated color: Oz sat with Kimberly, Darren sat with Brian, Amira with Jin, and Haruka with Vicky.

“Ugh. I think I’m gonna go blind from how brightly colored their clothes are.” Liam said with disgust.

Damien narrowed his eyes at Darren, who sat in-between Oz and Brian. He still wasn’t over the whole stealing the nickname he had given Oz. Out of Damien’s earshot, Darren was gleefully telling one of his stories to the group. He had removed his head again, recreating some scene of him throwing his head at a harpy that was perched on his family’s house. Everyone at the table laughed.

The red demon growled as he bit a piece of steak off his fork and chewed it viciously. What the fuck was so funny about what he said? Damien could bet he could make Oz laugh twice as hard as that douchebag can. How he would love to personally meld his head to his neck with his fire then forcefully rip it off, light up the head, throw it to the ground, and stomp it to pieces.

“Hey boos! You guys see the giant color wheel as well?” Polly strides up to the table, joyful and high as ever.

“I’m trying to ‘not’ hurt my eyes by not looking at them.” Liam said, choosing a filter for his picture.

“They’re all so cute sitting in that one table. It’s giving me so many ideas for my next fanfic ‘Monster Rangers: Explorers of Time and Sky’.” Zoe said.

“You’re missing black and pink. And no, I’m not talking about that overrated human KPOP group.” Liam snorted.

“Will you guys shut the fuck up?! I’m trying to think here!” Damien said loudly to his seatmates.

The color crew were too involved in Darren’s story but the outburst somehow caught Oz’s attention as he turned his head to his crush. Damien? THE Damien LaVey, trying to think? Damien is the kind of person who just says things and acts without filter. So for Damien to have claimed that means something is bothering him, right? Oz also took note of the charred meat on Damien’s plate.

_‘Hmm…’_ Oz thought to himself without everyone on the table hearing him, which is something he can do.

**************

After lunch, Kimberly went to her locker to put her lunch bag away. As she was closing in on her locker, she noticed a note had been taped onto her locker. This was it: the letter she had been dreading to see since she came in this morning. Kimberly sighed and plucked the note off from her locker.

“Huh…?” Kimberly expected big capital letters that formed an insult. But what she saw was a neat cursive handwriting scrawled on to it:

_‘Skip the class you have after lunch and meet me in the library. The teachers here don’t care if you skip classes. If you don’t show up, I’ll reveal your browser history to everyone.’_

Signed, V.O

Kimberly’s eyes were wide in shock. The threat was way worse than being insulted. How did this V.O person find out about the explicit sites Kimberly goes to? She bit her lip, folded the note and kept it away in her skirt pocket. She put away her lunch bag and went on her way to the library. She made deep breaths along the way to calm her nerves. What was she getting herself into?

Once Kimberly reached the library, it was quiet and no one was around. She looked down the aisles of shelves and rows of computer desks to no avail. The succubus started to worry; what if she was already late? But that can’t be. As soon as the bell rang for next period to start, she went to her locker immediately and went straight to the library.

“Ah, you’re here.”

“Eek!” The voice made Kimberly jump as she turned around. She saw a familiar gorgon at the doorway. She was one of the popular kids, was she not? She vaguely tried to remember Polly’s introduction of her friends but she’s drawing a blank.

“Good. Guess I don’t have to reveal your browser history.” The gorgon smirked. “She’s her Cal.”

The gorgon made her way in and following right behind her, was an android with one of the computer monitors as the head. The android had a semi-colon and closed parenthesis on the screen, signifying a sideway smiley face. The android waved at her as it sat down with Vera.

“Oh… u-umm….” Kimberly stuttered.

“Sit down.” The gorgon ordered. Kimberly stiffened at her voice and quickly sat across from her and the android. “So, let’s get introductions out of the way first. I’m Vera Oberlin, Spooky High’s most successful self-made gorgon, and gaining income is my game. I don’t expect you to have remembered my name when Polly briefly introduced us to you and your transfer friends.”

Kimberly nodded. “Um… I’m K-Kimberly Chalistrom.”

“Oh, I know your name. I had Calculester over here search up your profile.” She pointed to the android.

“Greetings new student *whirrrr* **Kimberly Chalistrom.** ” The android said her name in a robotic voice. “My name is Calculester Hewlett-Packard. I would appreciate it if I can consider you one of my friends.” The closed parenthesis had now changed to a capital ‘D’, showing a happier face. Kimberly gave the android a nod and giggle.

“Yes, yes. You can be friends at a later time. Right now, we’re on a tight schedule.” Vera rolled her eyes. “Now, you might be wondering why I had asked you to meet with me here.” Kimberly nodded. "Well, it just so happens that I overheard about your little ‘incident’ in the school bathrooms.”

The succubus grimaced. “Y-you mean… when those other succubi-”

“Yup. That’s the one. You also might be wondering why you haven’t seen the note they were supposed to leave on your locker all day. Or the fact that you haven’t seen all three of them today.” Vera said as she tucked one of her snakes behind her ear.

“O-oh! Y-yeah… I haven’t seen t-the note or those girls today.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them. I personally took care of them.” Vera gave her a sinister smile.

This sent a chill down Kimberly’s back. “W-what do you m-mean?”

“I turned them to stone and made sure no one will hear from them again.” Vera checked her manicured nails.

“Wh-What?! Why did you do that?! I-I mean, sure they were saying nasty things about me but-”

“Relax, it was for my own personal satisfaction.” Kimberly relaxed again, though still unsure why she would do such a thing. “I just can’t stand seeing some uppity bitch think that she’s the ringleader of this school when I’m still around.”

There it is.

“While I do not condone Friend Vera’s decision, I do think that you were treated in a not very nice way, Friend Kimberly.” Calculester changed the capital D to an open parenthesis, showing a sad face.

“Long story short: I’ve forced you to take time out of your day to help boost that confidence of yours by yours truly, even if it’s just a little bit. This first session is free of charge so you can see if you like how this turns out. If you do wish to continue from here on out, the charge is 50 monster dollars per minute and you would have to schedule the session ahead of time as I am a very busy person.”

Kimberly slowly nodded, taking in everything she just heard. “U-um… Okay.”

“Good, we’ll get started. Cal, bring up the ‘Confidence Booster’ PowerPoint presentation I installed in you.”

“Certainly, Friend Vera.” Calculester’s face showed a loading screen as they searched for the PowerPoint file. While they waited, Kimberly decided to speak up.

“Umm… I want to thank you… uh, Vera, for doing this for me…” Kimberly looked down at her hands and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, a small blush appearing on her face.

“…” Vera looked at her for a moment. “…You’re supposed to thank me after the session.” Vera could feel her face heat up a little bit. There’s no way the cold-hearted gorgon would admit that the succubus reminded her of her younger self.

**************

Oz was focused on answering some math equations on his textbook. Two of his little phobias, Agrostophobia and Octophobia, were trying to solve them as well as they counted on their little stick fingers. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate a few times in his pocket. With the teacher away from the room for a few minutes, Oz took out his phone to see that Damien had messaged him.

**[Yo noob wut u up 2?]**

**[i’m bored out of my fucking mind]**

**[lets do sum crazy shit *devil emoji*]**

**[cum hang out ;)]**

Oz knows that Damien sent that last message just to mess with him. But still, the fearling blushed white on his face. He started replying back:

**[I’m in class right now.]**

**[I can skip my next class and hang out.]**

**[dope]**

**[meet me at the bathrooms]**

Megalophobia and Microphobia were snooping in on Oz’s conversation and swooned, melting back into Oz at the thought of hanging out with Damien. Oz was always excited on getting some down time with his red crush. Plus, Oz can gather some info on what to make for Damien. His next class wasn’t too important anyway.

Once the bell rang, Oz quickly got up and left for his locker to put away his things. He had briefly seen the four transfer students make their way to the auditorium. Kind of wished he could see what skit they had planned but he had already dedicated time to Damien.

Oz ran out of the school and made his way to the bathrooms. He immediately spotted a red individual leaning against the outside wall of the bathrooms, tossing a knife in the air and catching it by the handle. The fearling could feel his face heating up, which is strange since he’s just dark matter with a form. He ran up to Damien and the demon noticed him right away.

“Ozzie. Whaddup my noob?” The demon smirked.

“Hey Damien.” Oz did like the nickname the demon prince had given him. “Is that… a new knife?” The fearling inquired.

“Nah. This one’s been in my collection for a long time. Thought I’d give this one a spin in case I need to stab a bitch.” He pointed the knife to Oz.

Okay, the fearling may have feelings for the pyromaniac, but he can’t deny that he sometimes feared for his… mortal(?) life whenever they hang out, which is ironic. Oz isn’t even sure if he ‘can’ die since you can’t exactly kill off an emotion but he’d rather not find out.

“Can I… have a look at that?” Oz pointed to the sharp weapon.

Damien snorted. “Sure.” He handed it over. “So, you got anything in mind that we can do that isn’t here at this shithole?”

“Hmm…” Oz thought for a second as he inspected the knife. It was sharp, that’s for sure. What illegal activity can they do with this knife? Just then, an idea popped in his head. “You wanna drop this knife at a tall building on to unsuspecting pedestrians?”

Damien gave Oz a sinister smile. “I like how you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I recently got back into Ragnarok Online and I've missed it dearly. Anyway, hope you all stay safe throughout this pandemic and make the most of it. Leave a like and kudos if you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Sorry for the wait. Had some crazy writer's block writing this out. This is kind of a filler chapter but it's not at the same time? Either way, it's nothing but fluff on this chapter so please enjoy.

The Prince of Hell had opened up a portal for the two of them to immediately be at the top of a tall building in downtown of the underworld. Apparently this is one of the many places Damien goes to smoke and sharpen his many knives

_“This doesn’t look like our regular hideout after burning down a building.”_ Oz leaned a bit over the edge to see cars driving down the road.

“Yeah I know. I got banned from going there when I got caught masturbating alone there.” Damien said.

Oz blushed white as he heard that. _“O-Oh… that’s… too bad.”_

“Eh, this one is just as good.” Damien looked down at the street with Oz. “Hmm, damn. Only a few people walking around right now. I was hoping there’d be a lot of people so that I wouldn’t know who’d get impaled.”

Oz looked around and saw a monster walking with headphones on. _“You could drop it on them. They look like they’re too into their music to notice us.”_

Damien smirked. “Perfect! The prick will never know what hit ‘em.”

Oz handed back the knife to Damien. The demon anticipated where to throw; taking note of the monster’s walking speed. He readied his arm and Damien’s eyes widened at the adrenaline of killing. In one swift throw, the knife was landing fast on to the unsuspecting beast. The knife struck the monster’s shoulder but it bounced off of them with a ‘TING’ sound and landed behind them. The monster doesn’t seem to have felt the impact of the knife or heard the sound of it hitting it.

“Shit. That’s an iron golem.” Damien shook his head. “One sec…” The prince turned around and made a portal at the bottom of the building. He stepped through it, picked up the knife and headed back to Oz.

_“Oh I see another monster. Let me a have a try.”_ Damien handed the knife back to the fearling.

Oz could see a bulky blue monster walking by. He readied his arm and threw the knife. It wasn’t a throw filled with vigor like the demon prince’s, but it’s a throw nonetheless. The knife struck the monster and went right all the way through them, shoulder to the heel of their foot. But the monster didn’t buckle down in pain; they kept walking ahead completely unaware of what happened.

_“Did I… miss? It looked like it connected.”_ Oz cocked his head in confusion.

“You totally hit that dude. Hang on let me get it.” Damien made a portal again and retrieved the knife. When he came back, he held the knife by the end of the handle with his pointer and thumb as it was wet. “You did hit them but they were made of water. No wonder it went right through them.”

_“Oh man…”_ Oz looked down dejectedly, failed to impress his crush and that didn’t go unnoticed by the prince.

“The fuck are you looking sad about?” He asked as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the knife.

_“This… plan already isn’t going so well.”_ Oz rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah no one’s dead yet. But at least your knife throwing is accurate. That’s pretty fuckin’ rad for itself. Lucky for me, there’s an old fart making his way toward us.” Damien pointed to an elderly grandfather clock slowly hopping forward.

_“Oh, they should be an easy target.”_ Oz says.

“Fuck yeah they are. Time for grandpa to go to sleep forever.” Damien grinned as he readied his arm, ready to impress the fearling this time.

The grandfather clock slowly hopped his way until they were almost right below the two of them. Oz watched in silence with baited breath while Damien raised his arm. The grandfather clock hopped forward again and Damien threw the knife at them.

As the knife was on its way down, the grandfather clock sneezed. “Achoo!” The hands on his face scrambled as he sneezed and conveniently landed at exactly 12 noon. The grandfather clock warped back in time to where he was at noon, making the knife hit the pavement with another ‘ting’ sound.

_“Whoa!”_ Oz said in surprise.

“The fuck?!” Damien raised his voice. “We gotta check that out.” The demon grabbed the fearling’s wrist and made a portal to the sidewalk. Oz blushed that Damien held his hand, albeit quite aggressively.

They reached the pavement and Damien looked around for the old man. “Where the fuck did that bitch go?!” As Damien looked around, his grip on Oz’s wrist tightened as he was pissed that the old man escaped from his wrath. Oz winced a bit at how strong his crush was. He was torn on wanting Damien to hold on to him longer or risk a broken hand. The fearling decided he want to have two hands that functioned properly.

_“U-um, Damien?”_

“The fuck you want?” Damien turned to him and tightened his grip harder on instinct.

_“You’re- ow… you’re hurting me.”_ Damien’s face softened as Oz winced even more at his grip. The demon noticed the fearling’s fingers were twitching from his grip.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Damien let go immediately and Oz rotated his wrist back and forth, making sure it still worked.

_“Wow, I didn’t know you were ‘that’ strong.”_ Oz chuckled.

“S-Shut up. Of course I’m strong.” Damien looked away trying to hide a blush.

Oz noticed the knife on the ground and picked it up. The tip of the blade had broken off from the impact. _“Oh crap. Damien your knife broke.”_ Damien turned back and noticed his knife was missing the sharp end piece. He took it from Oz and inspected it.

“Eh. No big deal. I can always steal another one.” He tossed it behind him and it crashed through a car window, setting off the alarm.

_“This hangout isn’t going as I hoped. S-Sorry.”_

Damien sighed. “Stop fuckin’ apologizing, you noob.” He lightly punched Oz on the arm. “If it makes you feel better, this felt like a good warm up.” Damien hid another blush.

Oz’s spirits were lifted from hearing that. _“Thanks Damien.”_

“Whatever loser.” The demon started walking ahead of him. “C’mon, I feel like blowing up a toy store and you’re gonna distract the employees while I set the bombs.”

Oz took one last look back where the broken knife landed and an idea had struck Oz. Maybe the eldritch horror can make it up to the prince since he felt responsible for the knife breaking. He had Blacksmithing Class tomorrow and he could just make a deadlier knife for the prince to use. With that idea in mind, he smiled internally and ran after Damien.

**************

Vicky had opted out to skip her Ritual Summoning Class to visit the football field to cheer on Scott as he practices with the team. There were a few other monsters seated on the bleachers watching with her while she works on other homework, as Coach was discussing something with the team out of earshot.

The Frankenstein girl had taken a fancy to the dumb gentle giant. One day she had forgotten to bring a box of battery with her to charge herself with in the bathrooms. She had been low on energy the whole day and neither Oz, Brian, or Amira had any spares on them. Scott noticed that and wanted to cheer her up. With his werewolf speed and strength, he brought back 5 battery boxes for her in less than 5 minutes from the local convenience store nearby.

Vicky felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered that fond memory that happened a few months back. She didn’t realize that she doodled a drawing of Scott’s face over an answer line in her textbook.

“Hey Vicky!” Scott had bound up to her, making her come back down to the underworld.

“Ah! Hi Scott!” She immediately closed her textbook. “W-What’s up?”

“Coach made us go for a break. Do you wanna walk with me for a bit?” He said with stars in his eyes with his tail wagging at high speed.

“Yeah sure!” Vicky said with the same energy Scott was feeling. She got up with her textbook and they started walking away from the field. “You were so good at practice. The way you tackled your teammate to the ground was so epic!”

“Thanks! I have Coach to thank for that. He’s really trained us to be the best!” Scott laughed, a small blush appearing on his face at her compliment.

Vicky thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to improve her biscuits for Scott. “So, uh… what… um, protein powder do you use to get those muscles?”

“Oh! I use Midnight Muscle X. I use it for my protein shakes. Are you thinking of getting muscles too, Vicky?”

“Uh, not me specifically but, I have a cousin who, uh… is thinking of getting into lifting weights. Yeah, that’s it. And I’m just helping them out by doing… research. So I thought that you’d be the perfect person to ask.” Vicky grinned, trying to not act suspicious.

“Are they part werewolf or part werebeast? Because the one I use is specifically only for werepeople.”

“Umm… yes.”

“Awesome bro! I can give you a small bag of it for you to give to your cousin! I have some extra in my locker.” Scott beamed at her.

“You don’t have to do that! I can just tell them to get it at the supermarket or something.”

“Ah, actually, you can’t buy it anywhere. It’s actually something Coach made specifically for me and my Wolfpack cousins.” He scratched his beard.

“Oh, I see. I’m surprised Coach could make protein powder.”

“So was I! Anyway, come by later at my locker at the end of the day. I can always ask Coach for more if I need any.”

“Thanks Scott. You’re the best!” On instinct, Vicky cuddled Scott’s huge furry arm. Scott was happy that Vicky appreciated him.

Just then, their phones vibrated in their pocket. Vicky let go of his arm and checked her phone; as so did Scott. Their eyes widened at the notification they both received.

“GASP! There’s a rare Pokemans nearby!” Scott’s tail wagged excitedly again.

“Let’s catch it! I hope its Daniel Radcliffe, one of the best Wizard types!” The pair sprinted off not too far from the school to catch a wizard with a wicked forehead scar. They were successful in their catch and headed back to the football field.

**************

Evening classes were finished and students made their way home. Damien decided to walk Oz home as they ate hotdogs along the way. Oz also carried a stuffed black and white bear with a gavel stitched to its hand. Damien had saved that stuffed bear before blowing up the toy store and gave it to Ozzie, face blushed and everything. Not only did it have a sick red lightning for an eye and an evil grin on the black side, he thought that in a way it represented Oz. The white side is how friendly and good he is and the black side is when he can be a total badass and destroy everything when he transforms. It was poetic, Damien thought. Much like his Tinder messages.

The prince thought the fearling could get jumped by some unknown stranger at this time so it would probably be best if he went with Oz. Though he figured Ozzie could hold his own from when he saw Ozzie transform into some abomination to scare away the horde of girls.

Oz fed his little phobias tiny pieces of the bun and meat. Damien had blackened his with his fire power and bit into it. He took note that Oz wasn’t eating his food and he was sharing it instead. It was the same time as well when they had just finished robbing a bank and went to get ice cream. Oz didn’t eat his ice cream and the phobias crawled on to the scoop to devour it. Even the cone too.

“So, you not gonna eat for yourself?” Damien asked in between chews.

_“No, I can’t really eat food. I mean, I could but I wouldn’t gain any of the nutrients from it. I also wouldn’t be able to taste it. It’d just sit in an endless void and rot if I ate it.”_

“Hm. And you said you only feed on the fears of humans and monsters?”

_“Yeah. I’m surprised you remembered.”_ Oz looked back to Damien and smiled (as best as he could without a mouth).

“How could I fuckin’ forget? Dude, you looked so fuckin’ sick when you had your mouth opened and you drained that black shit coming out of the dead gremlin. And your tongue? Holy fuckin’ shit, that was hot.” Damien smirked. Oh the things he would love to do with Ozzie’s mouth.

_“U-Uh… yeah I… guess.”_ Oz blushed. _“I try to do it without anyone watching. It’s a little… embarrassing.”_

“Are you shitting me? That was metal as fuck, Ozzie! I wanna see you do it again when some fucker kicks the bucket.”

Oz wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He did feel self-conscious but he’s glad Damien doesn’t think it’s gross or weird. He looked back to the demon in time to see him bite into his charred hotdog. _“Do you… normally eat your food all burnt?”_

“Hell yeah. The bitter taste is the best fuckin’ thing ever. Why? You gotta problem?”

_“N-No, I just noticed is all. So like, if you went camping and you roasted some marshmallows…”_

“Blacken that shit all the way, baby. That’s the only way to enjoy marshmallows. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a fuckin’ pussy that hasn’t tried it.” Damien said as he bit into his hotdog again. Oz made sure to take note of that.

They eventually finished their food and made their way to Oz’s shared apartment. Damien wrapped an arm over Oz’s shoulders as they continued to talk about other things. Both monsters enjoyed how close they were to each other. Not too long after, they’ve reached Oz’s place.

“Thanks for hanging out, Ozzie.” Damien reluctantly took off his arm off of the smaller monster. Oz felt colder without Damien now.

“Yeah, it was fun. Thanks for this as well.” Oz signalled to the stuffed bear he received.

“W-Whatever. It looked stupid and it reminded me of you. Don’t think too much about it.” Damien turned away.

Oz giggled. _“So am I gonna see you tomorrow at Monster History Class? It’ll be the fifth class in a row that you haven’t showed up.”_

The demon prince sighed heavily. “You had to fuckin’ remind me.” He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there. I have to anyway. Otherwise my dad’s will chew me out again when they get a call from the admin, letting them know I skipped again.”

_“Won’t they get a call cuz you skipped your other classes today as well?_

“UUUGGGHHHH!!!!” Damien threw his head back and slumped his shoulders.

Oz chuckled. _“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dames.”_ Oz turned around and reached for his key to unlock the door. Once the fearling stepped in, he was blushing at the nickname he gave Damien.

Damien stared back at the door for a minute, dumbfounded at the name Oz gave him.

Dames……

Yeah. He could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter without my OCs hogging the spotlight right? And a chapter to highlight VickyxScott.
> 
> Hopefully I wrote Scott in character here. I only played through his regular route to get a feel of his personality.  
> Can you guess who this black and white bear I referenced? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend y'all!

A new school day has started. Oz entered his first class; Monster History. A good amount of students were already seated and he could see Liam sharing an earphone with Jin in the corner of the classroom. Probably showing the new vampire the obscure and unpopular music he listens to. Based on the confused face the jiangshi had on, he was having trouble keeping up with whatever it was he was listening to.

He also noticed Damien was seated behind Liam, sleeping. Guess he did show up. But how early did he get here? When Damien does show up to class, he’s usually late. Like, ‘10 minutes before the class ends’ kind of late. Oz would sit next to Damien but Calculester was already occupying that spot. The android waved to Oz with its signature sideways smile when they saw him enter. Oz reciprocated with a wave back. The fearling ended up sitting near the door since it was available. Just in case Damien has an outburst and sets the room on fire, he can easily get up and leave right away.

The class went by as boring as it usually does. Oz payed half attention to the lecture while also thinking of how he’s going to design his knife in Blacksmithing Class. Obviously, Damien would want it to be as sharp as possible. The size of the blade wouldn’t be an issue since Damien collects all kinds of knives, big and small. He remembers the demon prince say to him, “All knives are cool. If you can shank a bitch with it, then it’s worth keeping.” Should Oz just make a standard killing knife then? Or would that be too boring?

In the far back corner, Damien was grumbling to himself as he struggled to keep up writing down notes from the lecture. He mumbled to himself how ‘fucking dumb’ this class is and how the teachers and admin are ‘pieces of shit’ for constantly ruining his fun. When the teacher assigned everyone to answer some textbook questions, Damien decided to just look through his phone for the rest of the class. He scrolled through various pictures he’s taken from burning buildings, getting drunk in a party with Polly and others, some knife he stole from somewhere, more burning buildings, a video that he had Oz film of the demon prince throwing a molotov cocktail into forest (he silently chuckled at that), a few pictures of him and Oz after committing arson, him flipping off the police from a distance, and more burning buildings.

Jin got up from his desk and stretched his back a little bit, causing some cracking noise to come out. The demon prince, android, and hipster vampire looked at him with surprise. The jiangshi didn’t seem to notice their gazes as he walked up to the teacher, asking for permission to leave the classroom. Damien’s eyes landed on a familiar marigold cardigan all the way on the other side of the classroom, now that the jiangshi wasn’t obstructing his view. So that’s where the noob was sitting. The prince had wondered if Ozzie even showed up today. He would have decked the shit out of him for asking if he was gonna show up in class yet he wasn’t going to.

That’s the reason the prince even showed up early to class: he hoped he could sit with the fearling. But he fell asleep and the three seats closest to him were already occupied. Two vampires in front of him and an android to his right. Damien’s eyes darted back and forth between Liam and Calculester in distaste. Calculester suddenly turned his monitor head to Damien with a ‘:/’ face.

“Friend Damien. I sense that you are not pleased with me for an unknown reason.” Calculester said in a hushed voice.

Liam heard the android and turned to Damien with a raised brow. “So I wasn’t the only one feeling an intense stare.”

Damien huffed in annoyance, crossed his arms and looked out the window. “Tch. I dunno what the fuck you two are talking about.”

Liam and Calculester looked at each other and turned back to their respective textbooks. _‘Man, today already sucks’_. The demon prince thought.

**************

Vicky had gym class first thing and she was not excited. Rather, she wasn’t energized for it. She had forgotten to bring another battery box with her and now she was feeling like sluggish. She had just finished changing into her gym attire when a meek voice called to her.

“Um… Vicky?”

Vicky slowly looked up with half lidded eyes to see Kimberly, with a worried expression. “Hey Kimberly…” Vicky said lowly.

“Are… you feeling sick? You didn’t seem like yourself when I saw you enter the change room.”

“I’m not sick… just really tired and… low on electricity.” The Frankenstein girl rubbed her eye.

“O-Oh! I-I can charge you up if you like. I do possess some electric magic.”

Vicky’s eyes widened slightly. “Really…?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kimberly demonstrated as she conjured static between her fingertips.

“Hold… my hands.” Vicky held out her hands and Kimberly shakily held them, slightly embarrassed. “Shock me whenever you’re ready…”

Kimberly closed her eyes to concentrate. She hasn’t completely mastered her electric magic yet but she offered so she can’t back out now. She knitted her eyebrows to focus harder and soon enough, sounds of sparks were happening around their fingertips. Vicky felt the familiar tingling sensation of electricity and she needed more. Gradually the sparks turned to a consistent current of electricity, flowing from the succubi’s hands through Vicky’s body. She can feel her energy comping back and her hair was starting to frizz out.

“A-a-a l-l-littl-l-le m-m-mooooorreeee…” Vicky said her voice shaky from the electricity.

Kimberly tightened her eyes, focusing as hard as she could to really amplify the waves. Her grip tightened on Vicky’s hands. Vicky can really feel it now! The Frankenstein girl flashed her familiar grin whenever she shocks herself.

“Yyyyaaaaahhhhooooo!!!!!”

Kimberly let go and started breathing heavily. Vicky’s eyes were wide open and her bubbly personality was back. “Are you… *pant* better?” The succubus asked.

“Yeah! That was awesome Kimmy! I owe you one!” She patted the succubus on the shoulder. Kimberly giggled between breaths and they went out to start their dodgeball match.

Coach had the students play dodgeball (as always) and it looks like Scott was in the same team as Kimberly and Vicky. The succubus was taken out a few minutes into the game. Physical activity wasn’t her strong suit. It didn’t help that she exerted a lot of magic earlier in the locker room.

Vicky let out her battle cry every time she threw a ball. That magic electricity hit her differently than what the battery box gives her. Scott was impressed that he howled as he threw some shots as well. It seemed that those two were carrying the team. That is, until someone threw a ball from Vicky’s blind spot and hit her in the leg. The Frankenstein girl wasn’t thrilled about it as she still had some overflowing energy to let loose. Scott whimpered as he saw Vicky heading for the bench.

“You did pretty good out there.” Kimberly giggled.

“I wouldn’t have done that well if it wasn’t for you.” Vicky grinned.

The succubus blushed at that and turned back to watch the game unfold. Scott successfully took out members of the other team one by one. The werewolf laughed with each successful throw and Coach wiped a tear from his eye at how proud his student was doing. Vicky had rested her head on her hand as she admired Scott from the benches. She sighed at how dreamy he looks; big strong arms and legs that were covered in fur.

The Frankenstein girl imagined how amazing it would be if Scott carried her with those strong arms. She really hopes that the biscuits she bakes for him really seal the deal on her being his prom date. When she’s going to bake them, she isn’t quite sure yet. She doesn’t even know when the baking classroom is open, other than when the club meets up. She isn’t sure if Oz even thought of something to make for his crush. She’ll have to ask her fearling friend about it later when they meet up at the club later.

Kimberly definitely noticed the way Vicky looks at Scott. She smiled to herself at how her friend seems to have fallen for someone. The succubus wonders if she will find someone to fall for in Spooky High.

**************

At second period in the auditorium; Oz, Damien, Zoey, and Miranda were practicing for their skit. Oz dawned his orange musketeer outfit, Zoey had her cult outfit, Damien with his dark hell knight armor, and Miranda with her princess (*coughDaisycough*) outfit.

“And now, Princess Tortellini, my sweet damsel in distress, prepare… to… DIE!” Damien said with a convincing murderous grin and raised his prop sword.

“Cut! Hold up.” Zoe said slapping her tentacle to her hand.

“Goddamnit Zoe, again?! This is the second time you interrupted this specific scene!” Damien lowered the prop sword.

“I agree. I am having a slight de ja vu moment.” Miranda raises an eyebrow.

Oz wasn’t part of this scene so he stood a few distances away, admiring how cool Damien is whenever he puts on the dark hell knight armor.

“I’m not really feeling the energy from you two. It’s just not convincing enough this time.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOT CONVINCING ENOUGH?!?!?” Damien said in surprise at what he heard from the former Eldritch deity. Once again, none of the students turned to Damien as they have grown used to his outbursts.

“Are my screams of terror not convincing enough either?!” Miranda said.

“Yes! You two aren’t putting enough emotion in your lines.” Zoe looked at them sternly.

“Well how the fuck are we supposed to make it ‘more’ convincing?”

_“I have an idea Zoe.”_ Oz said, striding up to them. _“Maybe have Miranda have one of her serfs scream for her. You know, like maybe they’re about to be executed or something.”_

“GASP! A fantastic idea Oz!” Miranda claps her hands. “Yumyum!” One of her serfs walks up to her. “Read this part of the script and when you get to my part, I want you to scream like you’re about to be executed.” She then walks up to her serf and gives her a sinister look. “…If it is not convincing enough, I’ll be sure to have your execution at the end of the day…”

The serf started sweating and gave off a scream of terror, mostly at Miranda’s threat.

“Oooh! That was good! That’s what I’m looking for!” Zoe nodded.

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!” Damien turned to Oz.

_“Hmm…”_ Oz checked out Damien’s costume up and down. Dang did he look good. _“I think you just need to be on fire to really give off that intimidating factor even more.”_

The demon’s eyes widened. “Shit! Why didn’t I think of that? Plus this shitty plastic armor can burn for all I care.”

“Umm… no. We definitely can’t have the armor melting mid scene. But I do agree about him being on fire.” Zoe said.

“But how will Damien accomplish such a feat?” Miranda asks. Just then, the bell rings to alert everyone that it’s lunch time.

“Umm… I’ll try to have something when we have Drama Class again.” Oz said while wiggling the clip-on mustache. Damien noticed that and found it rather cute. He’s glad the helmet he has on is partly covering his blush. Why does this dumbass have to be so fucking cute? And on top of everything else that’s badass about him?

“Okay, that sounds good.” Zoe said. The four of you go to the change room to take off your costumes. Oz gained +2 **CREATIVITY** points and +1 **FUN** point.

**************

Oz reached the cafeteria first ahead of his friends. However, he noticed the Coven was sitting at their table. All of three of them in one chair, somehow. This usually means they need advice from either him or one of his friends. They look like they’re having conflicting discussions with one another. Through the fearling’s lack of better judgement to just sit at another table for today, he sits with the Coven.

_“Um… hi.”_ Oz says.

“Ah! Greetings Oz. Just the monster we wanted to see.” They smile in unison.

Wow. Oz can actually differentiate Faith’s voice from the group now. Though he doesn’t know the name of the other two. Actually, he thinks the bigger girl is named Joy. He’s 90% sure Joy is her name. Not sure about the sassy little one though.

“Did you enjoy baking cookies on your second day of the club?”

Okay, either they share a brain when they’re together or the other two witches are somehow watching Faith’s club. Both options are kind of scary.

_“Y-Yeah. They turned out good. Um… why are you here at our table?”_ Oz should already know the answer to that though.

“We’re here to save the day!” They announce in unison.

Oz knew that was coming.

“However, we have reached an impasse in our quest to defeat The Big Bad.”

Here we go with this again.

“It seems you will be making a cameo appearance in our third season by helping us solve a riddle.”

_“Okay… what’s this riddle?”_ Oz was already done with this. The sooner they leave the better lunch time will be with his friends. No offense to Faith though.

“Allow us to read the riddle for you…” They bring out what looks like today’s crossword puzzle. “Ahem. Ahem. Ahem? An eight letter word for a shape that can be found on the Gravestation controller.”

Oz actually had to think of the answer for this one. Okay so there’s a square, a circle, a literal cross symbol, and…

...

...

...

_“Oh, duh, it’s ‘Pentagon’.”_ Oz mentally kicked himself for taking so long to answer that. He has a Gravestation at his shared apartment after all.

The sassy little witch wrote in ‘Pentagon’ in the boxes. They took a moment to analyze everything they’ve written down. Their eyes moving across each word at the same pace as one another. Now that’s creepy. Well, the fearling couldn’t really see Faith’s eyes behind the sunglasses she wears.

“GASP! By the fates, that’s correct!” Their faces were shocked. “You have solved the final riddle in this plaque. Now we can claim the ultimate weapon to stop The Big Bad.” They smile in unison at the fearling.

_“Y-Yeah… uh, that’s great…”_

“Allow us to repay you. Is there anything you need at the moment?”

Well, he does need something in Drama Class that will allow Damien to be on fire but not melt whatever he wears. Even though Oz would love to see Damien without a shirt on.

_“Do you girls happen to have… something like a, umm… fireproof or heatproof potion?”_

“Why yes we do!” The Coven huddled up together for a moment and set down a spray bottle with a blue liquid inside. “This is our homebrewed heatproof potion. Spray that onto yourself and you will be immune to fire spells for 25 turns.”

_“…”_ Oz stared at them in confusion.

The Coven rolled their eyes and sighed. “For approximately an hour.” They say flatly.

_“…Right. Thanks.”_ Oz nodded and pocketed the spray bottle. An hour will be plenty time for the armor to stay protected from Damien’s fire.

The Coven got up but before they walked away they turned to Oz. “We shall see you later at the baking club.” They strode off together.

Does that mean the other two witches will be in the baking club tonight? Or is this the whole ‘they share a mind’ type of thing? Regardless, the fearling is glad they’re gone. And right on cue, his friends enter the cafeteria. Specifically; Brian, Amira, and Vicky. But the other color crew were not with them.

_“Are they not sitting with us today?”_ Oz said as the three sat down.

“I think they’re caught up with other people.” Brian said. “I saw Haruka getting chased by the Slayer when she pulled a prank on her.”

“I saw Kimberly walking with Violet and Tate. I texted her to not fall in love with any fungi’s Violet shows her.” Vicky said.

“I saw Jin having a sparring match with Dahlia outside and the last time I saw Darren was when the Interdimensional Prince abducted him last period.” Amira said.

“I think it’s good that they’re spending time with other people that aren’t us.” Brian said.

_“Is… the Slayer and the Interdimensional Prince even students here?”_ Oz asked.

The four of them just looked at each other and shrugged and opened up their lunchboxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a like and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, Oz headed to his Blacksmithing Class. The fearling didn’t have any of his friends or people he knew, so at least he can focus on drawing up a sketch for how he wanted to design a the lethal weapon for his crush. The fearling had decided to create a dagger, which was kind of like a knife. He would make the dagger light, easy to carry around, and deadly for sure. Oz sketched out how he envisioned the dagger would like: sharp tip, serrated sides, and indents on the handle for the fingers to grip easily. For design purposes, he wanted to put a red skull with one of the horns broken off while wearing a helmet. Oz was inspired to add this where the handle and blade would connect after seeing Damien in his hell knight costume.

Once he put the final touches on his sketch, the fearling got to work. He slaved over the forge for the most part; it looks like it’ll take a second class to finish this project of his. It didn’t help that one of the forges broke down in the middle of the class, delaying some of the student’s progress and including his. When class was over, he stored away whatever he got done in his locker and headed on to his next class.

Which happens to be phys ed with Damien. The fearling can’t lie, the only reason he likes gym class is so that he can admire Damien’s slim and toned physique under that loose shirt of his. Sure dodgeball is fun and all, but ogling at the sexy pyromaniac was more of a priority. The way the shirt exposed the demon prince’s broad shoulders, toned arms, the chest divide peeking out of the neck hole, and how Oz can see inside the arm hole enough to get a side view of Dami-

“Oi! Ozzie!”

*THUD*

_“Ow!”_ Oz clutched his forehead in pain.

“You alright there, mate?” Spooky High’s tall, dark, and handsome Dullahan, Darren came running up to Oz.

_“H-Huh?! W-What happened?”_ Oz looked up to see his friend.

“You uh, missed the door to the change room there laddie.” He motions to the change room only a few inches away from them. “I called out to you and you kept walking straight into the wall.” He chuckles.

_“O-Oh. I was just… thinking of something and got distracted by it.”_ Stupid sexy Damien.

“I can tell haha. C’mon, follow me and I’ll show you how to get in. Or, do you want to hold my hand so I can guide you through it?” Darren smirked at the fearling to tease him.

_“Oh stop it. I can see just fine.”_ Oz nudged him with his elbow and walked in to the change room with the tall monster following suit.

Not too far from them was Damien, already in his gym attire in the benches who heard their conversation. He was seething with rage again, breathing through his clenched teeth. Not only did he hear that shithead say the nickname he gave to Oz again, but he has the fucking nerve to ask him to hold his hand when he himself hasn’t? In the demon’s hand was a crushed dodgeball due to the intense grip he has on it. Vera and Polly slide up to the demon, noticing how angry he was.

“What’s wrong Damien? Feeling a little jealous?” Vera does her trademarked obnoxious laugh. It’s no secret to Vera and Polly (and possibly the other popular kids) that Damien has a thing for Oz. They notice how his demeanor softens slightly when he hangs out with the fearling.

“I’m. Not. Fucking. Jealous.” He says through clenched teeth.

“Are you suuuuure?” Polly said cheekily. “Cuz it kinda looked like young budget Slenderman was getting reaaally cozy with your little beta boy-toy.”

“GAAAAAHHHH!!!” Damien got up and threw the crushed remains of the dodgeball to an unsuspecting elf with blonde hair that was looking at some kind of ancient tablet from an extinct tribe.

That’s it. He was gonna kill that fuckface one way or another. Even if it meant getting detention, suspended, or expelled. No one is gonna sweep little Ozzie away from him.

Coach had separated the students to two teams. Damien, Vera, and Oz were on one team while Darren and Polly on the other. The ghost and gorgon were able to convince Coach to sit out of the game with one of their classic bullshit excuses. Polly ended up sitting on the other team with Vera as she didn’t know anyone else from her own team.

For the first match Damien was taken out early. The demon prince wasn’t really skilled at the game, as he admitted one time to Oz. However, he gets to watch little Ozzie from the benches. For a skinny noob like Oz, he’s got a butt that really looks nice in those gym shorts. Damien can feel his face heating up every time his eyes travel down on the fearling. Thankfully Vera and Polly are on their phones, too distracted to care about the game or the demon. Oz catches Darren off guard as he aims a shot at him and takes him out, earning a smirk from the demon prince.

_‘Eat shit loser.’_ Damien thought.

Oz somehow leads the team to victory, earning the first point. On the second round, Darren takes the fearling out immediately, eager for payback. The tall monster does the finger guns at him and Oz rolls his eyes as an answer. Damien’s eye twitched at that dumb finger gun. Oh how he would love to use an actual gun on that tall fucker. While Darren was still distracted, Damien throws the ball as hard as he can and it smacks Darren’s head off his body. Serves that bitch right.

Now it was Oz’s turn to watch from the benches and he was able to see Damien knock off Darren’s head just in time. Ouch. That look like it hurt. As the body made its way to the benches, one of the girl teammates picked up his head and gave it back to his body. Just then, Polly slides next to Oz.

“Hey boo. You having fun?”

_“Polly? I thought you were on the other team?”_

“Yeah well, my team is boring. I don’t know anyone there except Tall, Dark, and Headless over there.” She points to Darren whose body was holding an ice pack on his forehead. The girls in that team are fawning over him as usual.

_“So… why don’t you hang out with him?”_

“Cuz annoying Vera is waaaaay more fun. Right Vera?” The gorgon sighs and rolls her eyes. “Wanna sniff some crack with me Oz? And I don’t mean the kind that Scott does.” Polly winked at him. Oz politely declined the offer.

As the match continues, Damien gets taken out and the opposing team gets a point. Third round starts up and things get hectic immediately. Both sides are taking members out from the other. It gradually turns to Darren's team's favor as they were able to knock off some students. Oz failed to catch a ball that was coming right at him and had to sit out. It was all up to Damien to bring back the team at a disadvantage as he was the only one left. With a miraculous throw, one ball ricocheted from one student to another, taking out 5 members from the other team. But there was still only Darren and 4 other students left.

It looks like the end for the demon prince, but he remembers something Oz did the last time they had a dodgeball match. He smirked as he materialized a pistol and started firing blindly at the opposing team. Gunshots echoed throughout the gymnasium along with Damien’s maniacal laughter. Students from the other team ran out screaming in terror while a few stayed as they’ve gotten used to the shenanigans that happen in dodgeball matches. Plus, most of them can’t die as they’re already dead. Darren miraculously dodges any bullets coming at him though, leaving him the only one standing from his team. Why Coach isn’t stopping Damien is beyond everyone.

“Yasssss! Senseless violence!” Polly cheered as gunshots kept going off.

“Hmm, I can probably make a profit off of the casualties.” Vera started texting one of her secretaries.

Oz knew that using a pistol wasn’t a good idea the last gym class he had. But there was no way he was going to lose a dodgeball game with Damien on his team. That was his moment to shine and impress the demon prince, after all.

“OI! The hell are you doing, mate?!” Darren’s voice brought back Oz to his senses. “We’re playing dodgeball! Not fuckin’ Bullet Hell Simulator, ya gobshite!”

Damien’s tail lashed out from the remark. “THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?! I’M THE PRINCE OF HELL! NOT A FUCKING PIECE OF GOBLIN SHIT!”

This was the demon’s chance, this fucker has to die. Damien aimed the pistol at the Dullahan and pulled the trigger. But the pistol made a clicking sound, letting the demon know that it was out of bullets. “Ah shit!” The demon cursed.

“Ha! What kind of prince doesn’t count how many shots he’s fired?” Darren taunted with a cheeky smirk.

**Big. Mistake**.

Oz’s white eyes widened in horror. You NEVER want to provoke Damien further when he’s already in a state of annoyance/anger. The fearling knows this from experience as he received a beating from his crush, and not the sexy kind. _“Uh oh…”_ Oz may be losing a friend in a few moments.

“Welp. It was nice knowing Mr. Tall, Dark, and Headless. At least I can possess his sexy body. Oh! And have ghost sex with him!” Polly had stars in her eyes with anticipation.

“Guess it’s time to get the ‘Oberlin Funeral Services’ up and running.” Vera started texting again.

Damien crushed the pistol in his hands to pieces. His pupils dilated, teeth bared, and body temperature dangerously high. As his killing instincts kick in, he quickly materialized one of his many knives and made a mad dash for Darren.

“GAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” With unbelievable demon speed, he rushed in ready to impale the taller monster.

_“DAMIEN STO-”_ Before Oz could finish his sentence and get up to stop his crush…

***SHHIINGG***

Multiple gasps echoed in the gymnasium. Even Coach had a surprised look on his face at what he saw. Oz, Polly, and Vera stared with wide eyes as well.

Darren had quickly materialized a sword from thin air and parried the strike from the demon. Damien had struck the broad side of the sword and was pushed back. All the girls in the gymnasium, except Polly and Vera, squealed in excitement at Darren’s skill. The Dullahan stared back at him with an incredulous look. “Mate! What’s gotten into you?! Are your fuckin’ screws loose?!”

That just further provoked the demon as he growled and lunged at him, ready to go for another stab. “SHUT UP AND DIE!!!” With each stab the demon tried to land, Darren successfully deflected each attempt. The sound of the small blade clashing with the longer blade was being drowned out by the excited crowd chanting **‘Sword-Fight! Sword-Fight! Sword-Fight!’**

“DON’T STAB HIM IN HIS PRETTY FACE DAMIEN!” Polly called out but it didn’t reach the demon prince.

Vera continued to watch the battle with interest. She’s impressed that someone is able to hold their ground against the pyromaniac. Oz watched in horror as both people he cared for were about to get hurt if this doesn’t stop.

As Darren blocked each strike, he quickly assessed the situation of the fight. He was up against someone who obviously has killed before and wielded a short-handed weapon with swift recklessness. He was slowly being pushed to the wall and if he doesn’t do some counter-attack soon, he will get stabbed.

Damien saw vulnerability for a split second and sucker punched Darren with his free hand. The taller monster stumbled back and Damien grinned at his opportunity.

“GRRAAAGGHH!!!”

As Damien jumped in for the kill, a burst of green energy pushed back the demon and he skidded across the gymnasium floor. “Huh?!” He looked back to see Darren enveloped in some green aura. The taller monster straightened up and his eyes were overshadowed by the same green aura, letting off a wispy trail from the corner of his eyes.

**“YoU’Re a FuCKinG DeAD MaN.”** Darren’s voice had changed to something demonic, as if multiple warped voices are speaking in unison with him. The girls squealed once again at how cool he was. He readied the sword he held and imbued it with that green energy.

Damien chuckled menacingly. “Now this is interesting!” The demon was getting excited at this turn of events. “Looks like you’ve got some fight in you after all.” Damien imbued his fire powers on to the knife, ready to test this monster’s new found strength.

“YOU GOT THIS DAMIEN!!!” Polly cheered for the demon. Looks like everyone else was rooting for the headless knight.

Both monsters ran for each other with raised weapons. But just before their weapons clashed, two giant hands made of dark matter rose from the ground in front of them and pin both of them to the ground. Both monsters relinquished their weapons as they hit the floor.

“Argh!” The green aura surrounding Darren had dissipated. His sword vaporized as well

“Gh- the fuck… is this?!” Damien looked down at whatever was holding him down.

Everyone stared at the giant dark hands while Vera and Polly turned to the only student that was fully made of dark matter: Oz. The fearling had crouched down to the floor with his hands melted into a puddle while his white eyes were glowing.

“Hey Oz?! Why’d you stop them?! They were about to get to the good part!” Polly shook him by the shoulders, slightly miffed at the interference.

Before Oz could answer, the elf that Damien had struck earlier with the crushed dodgeball walked up to him as he held a ball in his hand, and an annoyed expression. He grunted as he threw the ball at the demon’s face.

“Grk!” The demon winced.

A whistle echoes in the gymnasium. “Damien, you’re out! Team B wins!” Coach announced. Members of Team B jumped for joy at their victory. Oz slowly retracted the hands back to his own, letting go of the two monsters. The bell rings, signifying the end of the period.

“All right students! Good hustle today. Go get changed and head on over to your next class.” Coach said with an award winning grin.

As some students headed over to the change room, a mix of guys and girl monsters came over to Darren and helped him up. They were so impressed at the display of skill he showed off. No one has ever fought back against THE Damien LaVey like that before. Unfortunately for the headless monster, he has a wicked headache now as he clutched his head.

Damien sat up scratching his head as Polly and Oz came over to him. “Hey boo! That was so crazy awesome!” She helped him up to his feet.

_“H-Hey… a-are you okay, Damien?”_ Oz fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“Tch. Yeah. Of course I am.” He rubbed the back of his head, a little sore that it hit the ground. He’s not gonna admit that Ozzie pinned him a little too hard to the ground. Nor is he gonna admit that it slightly turned him on to be pinned down like that by the fearling. “Why the fuck did you stop me?! I was about to enjoy that fight!” He snapped at Oz.

_“I-I didn’t want you or Darren to get hurt!”_ Oz raised his hands defensively.

“You fucking noob! What makes you think I was gonna hurt that douchebag!?”

As they bickered, Vera crouched down and picked up the knife that had skidded to the benches. She inspected it and saw that it was chipped at the tip and at the sharp edge. There were scratch marks on the broad side too.

“Wait… this is MY kitchen knife!” Vera squinted at the design of a snake wrapped around the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this fight idea for a while and I really wanted to write it out lol
> 
> Things will get back on track next chapter. If you liked this chapter, leave a like and kudos <3


	5. Chapter 5

Evening classes have started and the sun has started going down in the horizon. Haruka sat on the stage of the empty open auditorium, watching it slowly go down until her last class of the day was upon her. The yuki-onna stared at the sunset with somber eyes. She didn’t have anything to do during her spare class and not a lot of students were around the halls or outside for her to pull a prank on. Her last prank involved the Slayer and she was chased by the demon hunter all throughout lunch period. The snow ghost ended up freezing her to get her to stop trying to kill her. Haruka proceeded to laugh at the angry face the Slayer made when she was frozen. Just then, she heard footsteps nearby and turned her head.

“Ah, you’re here Haru.” It was her new jiangshi friend, Jin. She smiled at him and motioned him to sit with her to watch the sunset.

“Thanks for spending your spare with me.” The snow ghost said.

“It’s fine. I didn’t have any homework to do anyway.” Jin said, sitting cross legged.

The pair have been inseparable friends when they first met during orientation. Whenever a student sees either one of them, the other is not too far from them. If not, walking right next to the other. They still consider Kimberly and Darren friends, of course. And their new found friends Oz, Vicky, Brian, and Amira. But there was something special between the two of them that really blend well together.

They sat in silence, watching the sun go down. For a vampire, Jin wasn’t affected by the sun compared to Liam. He can walk in broad daylight, eat garlic, and not instantly die from a wooden stake to the heart. Although his power and energy are somewhat limited during the day time. He shifted his eyes to the snow ghost and saw how… sad she looked as she stared at the sun.

“Are you okay?” Jin said lowly.

She sighed. “Yeah…” She straightened her posture. “I’ve just been… thinking is all.”

“Can I ask what you’ve been thinking?”

“…” She takes a moment before speaking up. “Do you ever… umm… miss being… alive?”

Jin’s eyes widened. He knows where this is going. He knows how she’s feeling right now. He’s been here before. “…Yes. I have.”

“Mm.” She nodded and shifted in her seat. “Sorry, I don’t mean to sound… weird and depressing all of a sudden.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Tell me what’s on your mind.” He straightened to listen closely.

“Sometimes my mind wanders when I’m not busy, is all. I just thought how… I’m “living” this second life right now. How… things are so different from… when I was alive back on Earth.”

Jin nodded. “I understand. I’ve… thought about that too.”

“What I’m trying to say is… I just miss the previous life I had. When I was on the mortal plane. Hanging out with human friends, being able to actually eat and drink, and… you know, have an actual human body that has working organs and not have supernatural powers.”

“You don’t like the powers you have?”

“It’s not that… I don’t like them. It’s cool to have them, no pun intended.” They both chuckled. “But… if there was a way to be able to be alive on Earth again… I’d probably take it. And take my mom with me back home. There are so many things I still wanted to do, you know?”

This hit close to home for the jiangshi. He himself had aspirations and goals he wanted to reach when he was alive. He wanted to be world renowned gymnast, which is why he excels in acrobatics. To have his family and friends supporting him along the way. Unfortunately, none of his family and friends were dead, unlike him. There were times where he broke down from loneliness and had thrown a fit with the necromancer that had reanimated him, who was also his roommate. But after a few years of “living” this second life, he found solace and a silver lining to it.

“Yeah, I know.” He placed a hand on her corporeal shoulder. “I feel the same way too. But while we’re living this second life, we can make the best of it right? I mean, I’d say we’re off to a good start. We’re friends and we’ve made more friends.” Haruka nodded. “If anything we can still do a few things we wanted to do in Earth, down here in the underworld. Like, if you wanted to eat or drink something, you can just possess someone with their consent, right? And I can still be a well-known gymnast in the underworld. Living here isn’t as different from living in Earth; just a few major and minor differences is all.”

Haruka thought about it for a second and a small smile formed on her face. “Yeah… yeah that’s… true.” She turned to her friend and smiled more. “If there’s something you want to do, you find or make a way to achieve it.”

Jin smiled back. “Yes, that’s right. And if you need help, I’m here for you. I’m sure Kimberly, Darren, and the others will be too.”

“Thanks, Jin.”

“No problem.”

The pair ended up chatting about other things for a while until the sun finally sets. Soon after, the bell rings for the last period of the day. They got up and headed to their last class.

**************

Once classes we’re done, Oz and Vicky made their way to the baking club. The dark matter monster told the Frankenstein girl the shenanigans that went down in his gym class.

“Hey Oz, have you figured out what you’re gonna make for Damien?”

_“Umm… well I’m making something for him in Blacksmithing Class.”_

“Whoa, you’re making two things for him? I didn’t know this was a competition to one up the other.” Vicky teased.

_“I-I’m not trying to one up you… I just wanted to make a new knife for him since his last one broke when we hanged out. Plus, I don’t really know what to bake for him.”_

“Oh! You know what? Maybe you could put the knife you made inside of whatever you bake! It’ll be like getting a surprise toy in the cereal box.”

_“Wouldn’t that… be dangerous?”_

“Depends: dangerous for him since he might bite into the knife and stab himself? Or dangerous that he’ll use your knife to kill someone?”

_“Well… both.”_

“You realize you have feelings for one the most dangerous students and Spooky High, right Oz?”

_“…Touché. We should ask Faith after the meeting today if we can get permission to use the room when we have a spare class.”_

The pair have reached the classroom. Not too long after, Kimberly and Darren make their way in and sit next to them.

 _“Are you feeling okay, Darren? Sorry you were subjected to Damien’s anger.”_ Oz asked.

“Heh, you don’t gotta apologize mate.” He rubbed his temple. “As for me, my headache isn’t as prominent as earlier so… that’s good. I haven’t tapped into that power in a long time.”

“Oz told me what happened. Must have been scary for you, huh?” Vicky said.

“Eh, not really. I’ve been trained in sword fighting since I was a wee laddie. Dullahan traditions and all that.”

“S-Still… why did he even try to kill you?” Kimberly looked at him worriedly.

“No fuckin’ idea Kim.” He shook his head. “The bastard needs some anger management classes or something.”

“Oh right. Amira told us that she saw you get abducted earlier by the Interdimensional Prince. What happened there?” Vicky chimed in.

“Oh God, that idiot.” Darren leaned back on his chair. “I thought having a horde of girls constantly up my ass was annoying. Now I gotta deal with that dumbass trying to get me to marry him.”

Vicky giggles. “Yeah, he does that a lot with different students.”

_“How’d you return back here then?”_

“I pointed my blade at his throat and threatened him until he opened a portal.”

“He… didn’t have his army attack you for doing that?” Kimberly asked.

“Nah, they were pretty chill about it.” He shrugs.

Soon enough, Faith from the Coven walks in and greets everyone. She checked attendance and it seems everyone is here. “Good evening everyone. Tonight, we will be baking brownies from scratch.” The members murmur in excitement. “And not the dry kind of brownies. I’m talking about the delicious, moist center when you bite into it.” The members cheered at that.

The members started prepping their utensils and preheated their ovens. A few members burnt their chocolate, which Faith had to give them new chocolate to work with. Overall, everyone’s brownies turned out perfect. They could taste that the brownies were moist and the sweetness wasn’t overpowering. Another successful meeting.

As everyone cleaned up and headed out with their leftovers, Vicky and Oz came up to Faith.

“Hello you two. Did you need something?” Faith puts her phone away.

“Hey, umm, we were wondering if this classroom is ever open if we want to practice our… uh, baking skills.” Vicky says.

 _“Y-Yeah. Vicky and I want to hone our culinary skills.”_ Oz chimes in.

“Very admirable of you two to pursue a goal like that.” Faith smiles. “Normally I lock this room after every meeting so that equipment isn’t stolen. Do neither of you have ovens in your respective houses?”

“Um, well, Oz and I share an apartment with Amira and Brian. It just so happens that Brian accidentally broke our oven.” Vicky says, trying to sound believable.

 _“Y-Yup. That’s what happened.”_ Oz nodded quickly.

“Ah, I see. If that’s the case, then who am I to stop you from learning the art of baking?” She took out the key from her pocket and started whispering an incantation. A bluish glow enveloped the key and it somehow magically created two identical keys right next to the original. “Now, these keys are for you two only. I’ve enchanted them to make sure that only you two can hold them. If you somehow lose them, come find me. I will magically have it reappear in my hand.” She handed the two keys to the pair of friends.

“Thanks Faith! You’re so awesome!” Vicky grinned.

“Thank you. Also, please try not to burn down the classroom somehow. This school is already dealing with one pyromaniac.” She raises an eyebrow at them.

 _“W-We’ll try not to.”_ Oz said.

“I have faith in both of you that you won’t.” She smiles. “Now, let us get going.” The three of them head out and went their separate ways.

 _“I can’t believe she believed us. I thought for sure she would have rejected our idea.”_ Oz said.

“Yeah same here. Honestly, she’s pretty cool when she isn’t talking about the whole ‘world ending’ and ‘saving the day’ with her two other members.” Vicky said.

 _“…Do you ever think that they share a brain when they’re together?”_ Vicky nods at his question. _“Okay, I thought it was just me.”_

**************

A new school day is here and Oz was fortunate enough to have blacksmithing class as his first period. With the other furnace up and running again, the fearling got to work on finishing up the dagger. While Oz was at his first period, Vicky had a spare class as her first period. She would have preferred sleeping in but she was eager to try out the recipe for biscuits she had found online.

Luckily, she was able to find all of the ingredients somewhere in the fridge and pantry of the classroom. She also brought Scott’s protein powder with her to mix into the recipe. “Okay Vicky, with two classes in, you’re practically an expert now. It’s your first time trying out this recipe and without Oz’s help, but don’t let that scare you. I can do this!” Vicky gave herself a pep talk to boost her morale. She brought up the recipe in her phone and followed it along.

It was pretty straightforward, though Vicky has never handled dough like this before. It felt weird and clumpy. She hoped her fingers don’t come off and get molded inside the dough. Once she added a bit more flour, it wasn’t too bad on leaving dough on her fingers now. She rolled out the dough out and got some biscuit cutters. The Frankenstein girl was starry eyed when she was able to cut them the right size.

Unfortunately she didn’t have enough time to bake them as first period was going to end soon. She wrapped up her biscuits and put them in the fridge. She made sure to mark the saran wrap with her name on it and washed up the utensils she used. Once she was done, she grabbed her bag and locked the baking classroom on her way out. A big smile formed on her face in anticipation of how they will turn out once they are baked.

At the same time, Oz had just come out of his blacksmithing class with his completed dagger for Damien. He immediately went to his locker to put it away, making sure no one and especially Damien doesn’t see it. He checked his schedule and he has Alchemy class next. Oz wasn’t feeling like he wanted to attend this next class so he decides to skip it and head to the bathrooms.

**************

On his way there he spots the demon prince on top of a goblin, punching him in the face just outside of the bathrooms. But it looks like he isn’t enjoying inflicting pain as he usually does. The goblin looks like it’s already unconscious as well.

_“Damien?”_

Before he could throw in another weak punch, he turns his head slightly to see Oz. “Oh… Hey Ozzie.” He resumes throwing in weak punches.

Oz can see something’s wrong with him. _“Are… you okay? You look like you uh… aren’t having fun beating him up.”_

Damien sighs. “It’s this whole “heir to the throne of hell” thing. It’s really bumming me out.”

_“You don’t like being the prince of hell? I thought you liked being of royalty.”_

“Honestly… I hate being a prince of hell, and I’m gonna hate being a king of hell even more. I mean, having royal privilege is great and all but...” He slumped his shoulders. “I mean, how am I supposed to rebel against authority if I AM the authority?” He continued weakly punching the goblin.

Oz thought about it and he has a point. Though it will save a lot of monsters from potential danger, Damien won’t be… well, Damien, anymore. No more wacky adventures that involve arson and he’ll be too busy with paperwork or whatever it is kings do.

“Ugh, not even beating the piss out of this goblin is cheering me up.” Damien tries to add a bit more emotion to his punch but it was very half-assed.

The fearling thought that the goblin deserves a break. He walked up to the demon and held the fist he raised up before he could land another punch. Damien turned to the fearling in slight surprise. _“Hey, c’mon Dames.”_ There it is. The nickname he hasn’t heard in a while. Damien can feel his face heating up. _“Clearly your heart isn’t in it right now. It’s not worth continuing.”_

Damien looked at him for a moment and agreed that this wasn’t helping, at least not right now. His other hand let go of the goblin’s collar and stood up. He turned to Oz and sighed. “I mean, is there anything rad I can do as a king of hell? Literally anything?” He put his hands in his pocket and looked at Ozzie, hoping for an answer.

Oz thought of one thing he could do as king, though it wouldn’t be the best idea for everyone besides Damien. _“Dames. You’re forgetting about the ultimate way to fight authority.”_

Damien raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that?”

Oz grasped his shoulders tightly. _“Total. War.”_ His white eyes staring back at the golden irises of his crush.

The demon prince’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh yeah! War! I totally forgot about war!” His excitement coming back in his voice, but only for a second. “Probably because my dads are such lameasses. They keep going on about… what’s the word…?” He knitted his eyebrows together. “Dipplemancy? Duplomonkey?”

 _“Diplomacy.”_ Oz corrected. He let go of his warm shoulders.

“Dip-low-muh-see. Am I saying that right? Diplomacy?” Oz nodded. His lack of knowledge makes him slightly cute. The demon shrugs. “Whatever. I’ll have it taken out of the dictionary when I’m king. Suck on that, Webster!”

Oz chuckles. He’s glad to see Damien back to his regular self. Before he knew it, the fearling was in a headlock by the demon. _“H-Huh?!”_

“You got a big brain in there, don’t ya Ozzie? Must be to compensate for that scrawny noob body of yours.” Damien smirked as he gave him a noogie. He’s grateful to Ozzie for lifting his spirits up and this is his way of showing it. Shadowy wisps are dusted off as Damien rubs his knuckles on Ozzie’s head.

 _“Ah! Dames stop!”_ Oz can’t lie. Being this close to his body and feeling his warmth is enjoyable to him. Plus his head en wrapped by his strong toned arm? Hell yeah. Oz gained **+2 SMARTS** and **+1 BOLDNESS** points.

Just then, a cross with a blade at the bottom of it imbued with holy magic lands on the ground. It catches the two monsters off guard, forcing Damien to let go of Oz.

“It’s me, shitheads! Prepare to die!” They know that obnoxious voice anywhere. They look up to see the Slayer perched on a tree branch, with a grin on her face.

Great. The moment’s ruined.

“Fuck off bitch!” Damien growled angrily. And he was having such a good moment with his crush.

“Not until I douse you with holy water, Loser-fer. After that I’m coming after your compadre, Count Stankula with some sun-in-a-bottle.”

 _“Hey! What about me? I’m right here you know!”_ Oz felt annoyed that he was left out. I mean, he didn’t want to be killed but still, being left out hurts. Damien thought that was pretty fucking hardcore, asking to be killed. But... he'd rather have him alive.

The Slayer narrows her eyes to inspect the fearling. “Oh. I actually don’t know what to do with you yet. What with you being the embodiment of an emotion and all that. I’m still doing my research on- ARGH!”

What looked like a snowball was thrown at the Slayers face, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud THUD. “Damn! That was fucking rad!” Damien said.

Laughter can be heard nearby and the pair turned their heads to see Haruka and Jin laughing. They waved to the demon and fearling. Oz waved back while Damien smirked and gave them a thumbs up. Maybe the transfer students aren’t so bad. Well, these two specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fleshing out my OCs and putting a spin on a certain interaction with Damien in the game. Hope you enjoy! Leave a like and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Darren sat at a lunch table all alone, surfing through his phone as he ate a sandwich. Everyone was doing something at lunch today unlike him: Oz and Vicky went off somewhere, Amira and Brian had to help the Coven with one of their wacky adventures, Kimberly went to meet with Vera for some reason he doesn’t know, Jin hanged out with Liam, and Haruka went with Polly.

The Dullahan didn’t mind sitting alone; he’s done it since he was a wee lad. Growing up, he was the shy and quiet type. He would get bullied for having a removable head by the other kids. As a Dullahan, he was taught sword fighting by his dad. With that training, he was able to scare off the kids that bullied him. His dad even gave him his own whip, made from a human’s spine when it was his 10th birthday. He learned to stand up for himself and be a bit more outgoing as he grew older. As he grew older, he definitely got a ‘glow up’ as the hip teens say these days.

“Look Tate! A sad single person sitting all alone!”

A voice he didn’t recognize came from behind him. He turned his head with a raised eyebrow to see a yeti wearing sunglasses and holding a tennis racket.

“Uh… are you talking to me?”

“Well duh. Do you see anyone else sitting miserably alone in here?” That voice… didn’t match the monster he was looking at, but he wasn’t going to judge that. “Hey, I’m up here. I’m the one talking here.”

He noticed something moving at the side of the yeti’s head. It was… a mushroom? “Uh… mate, you got some… fungus growing over here.”

“Oh yeah, that’s just me showering him with love.” The fungus turned a bit more, revealing a pair of eyes and a mouth. Darren knitted his eyebrows together.

“Who… are you?"

“Why, we’re Spooky High’s most enviable couple: I’m Violet…” The mushroom introduced herself, “…And this is my boyfriend, Tate.” The yeti let out a low grumble and slowly held up a thumbs up.

“Nice to… meet you?”

“It’s our pleasure. So you’re the new student that every girl is chasing after huh?” The mushroom inquired.

“Uh yeah… sorry about them. It’s just something that happens with me… a lot.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hmm…” Violet checked out the headless monster. “I don’t see much about you that would make the girls drool over you. But maybe that’s because I’m so in love with my boyfriend that I don’t see any redeeming traits of other people.”

Was that a compliment or an insult? The Dullahan wasn’t too sure. The fungus is also quite… direct.

“But that has me wondering: if you have girls constantly chasing after you, why don’t you take one of them as your girlfriend? That way, you’d feel that amazing feeling you get when you stare at your lover.” Violet said with stars in her eyes.

“Uhh… I’m not looking for a relationship… I guess?” Darren said slowly.

“How can you ‘not’ be looking for one? Especially since prom is only a few months away. You have so many options to choose from as well.”

“I… I’m just… not interested at the moment. That’s… all.” This was a strange encounter for the headless knight.

“Well even if you aren’t interested at the moment, Tate and I can give you some advice on finding the perfect partner! Right, babe?” Tate grumbled lowly again and they kissed each other. That was something Darren didn’t need to see. The way they kissed was… gross.

“Um… I appreciate the offer but I’ll decline.”

“Suit yourself. Enjoy being alone! C’mon Tate, let’s find some other sad single saps to flaunt our love for each other at them.” Tate shakily turned around and slowly walked away from Darren.

Darren turned back to his sandwich with a confused look. What was that all about, he wondered? Why did it matter if he wasn’t in a relationship? It wasn’t that the girls chasing after him we’re ugly looking or anything. It was just annoying to constantly get harassed by them. Not just the girls, but an alien prince was constantly appearing for his hand in marriage now as well.

And prom? What was special about it? From the teen movies he’s watched on TV, it looked like just a regular dance party where students can have fun, whether you’re single or not. Darren shook his head, trying to not think too much about it. He continued watching surgical videos on Ghoultube, ignoring a crashing sound happening at a nearby table.

**While that was happening…**

On another table nearby: Zoe, Calculester, Damien, and Dahlia sat together. Well, the two rival demons were having a fierce thumb war… again. This has been happening frequently ever since Oz suggested they have a thumb war, since the two demons think that it’s very inappropriate to kill each other during lunch time. Teeth bared and intense focus was all the two demons shared as they batted their thumbs against each other. Right now, Dahlia was ahead by one point and Damien wanted to even out the score

“I WILL have another victory, Damien!” Dahlia said as she tried to pin down the other demon’s thumb.

“Not a fucking chance bitch!” Damien’s thumb moved away quickly and went for the offensive now. Leonard the kappa sat between them, being the referee and doing the count down when either demon has pinned the other.

“You know Cal, this was epic to watch the first few times but, now I’m kind of just sick of them having this routine.” Zoe raised an eyebrow. The giant eye on her head rolled too.

“But it is a good thing that they are not actually killing each other, Friend Zoe.” Calculester had his sideways smiley face on.

“I guess that’s true.” Zoe thought for a moment. “Though these two need to get it together when Monster Prom: Reverse comes out. Since we’ll be the main characters there and we gotta behave like we’re all friends.” She said lowly.

“Did you say something, Friend Zoe?”

“No. Nothing.”

Just then Damien pinned down Dahlia’s thumb, earning gasp from the blue demon. As Leonard counted down, she struggled to break free. “…Two, three! That’s it!”

“FUCK YEAH! I WON BITCH!” Damien yelled as he let go, raising a fist in victory.

“CURSES! CURSE YOU ALL!” The blue demoness slammed a fist on the table, leaving a crack on the center. In a fit of rage, Dahlia picked up Leonard by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the cafeteria. The kappa screamed and crashed into another table filled with students. Dahlia proceeded to throw the chair she was sitting on as well and it landed on top of the tiny kappa. She stomped her way out of the cafeteria until she turned back. “I WILL BE BACK LAVEY! THIS ISN’T OVER!” She kicked one of the cafeteria doors off its hinges and stomped out.

“Heh, fucking loser.” Damien had smirk on his face as he kicked his feet up on the table.

“Congratulations on your victory, Friend Damien.” Calculester played a track of an audience giving an applause.

“Thanks Robo-bro. Couldn’t have done it without the two of you.”

“We literally didn’t do anything.” Zoe said.

“It’s the thought that counts, Zoe.” Damien shrugged.

Just then, the school speakers sounded off. “Would Calculester Hewlett-Packard and former Eldritch deity, Zoe, come to the library? Your assistance is needed.”

Calculester let off a high pitched scream. “Friend Zoe we must hurry!” The android grabbed the former deity’s tentacle and ran off with her.

“Whoa! Slow down, Cal!”

And just like that, the demon prince was alone with no one to shower him with praise or to show off his victory. “Man, this fucking blows.” He lowered his feet to the ground and slumped on his chair. He surveyed the cafeteria and they were all unfamiliar lameass fuckdoors that he couldn’t be bothered to remember. Where the hell were his friends? Where was Ozzie as well? He was just hanging out with him earlier today with the other two transfer noobs.

The demon sighed and as he was about to get up to go somewhere else, he noticed a familiar tall student with slicked back white hair. It was the douchebag that was getting too friendly with his Ozzie. He was sitting alone, watching something on his phone. Damien narrowed his eyes at him.

**[*Flashback*]**

_“Why were you trying to kill him, Damien?”_ Oz asked as they walked. Damien was escorting him to his next class.

“I already fucking told you that I wasn’t trying to kill him.” The demon was getting annoyed at his questioning.

 _“You literally just told him to ‘shut up and die’ as you tried to stab him multiple times.”_ The fearling knitted his brows together.

“Yeah well… maybe that was just my way of welcoming the fucker to the school. Ever thought of that, huh?” Oz suddenly walked ahead and stopped in front of him with a stern look. “W-What? The fuck you want?”

_“Dames, I can’t have you killing my friends.”_

The demon slightly flinched at the nickname. “Y-You’re friends with that shithead?”

_“Yeah! Have you not noticed him and the other transfers sitting with me and my friends during lunch?”_

“Why the hell would I notice that? You’re like the only one I can tolerate in your circlejerk of friends.”

Oz raised an eyebrow. _“Uh, because if you do wind up killing one of them, whether it be an accident or not, I’m telling your dads about it.”_

“Gah?!” Damien’s eyes widened in horror. He’s invited Oz a few times to hang out at his place and his dads are quite fond of the fearling, even though Oz was terrified of his dads at first. The last thing his dads want is to find out their son killed a comrade of one of the few monsters he’s ever brought home. It would sully the LaVey name and Damien’s frequent crimes were not helping that case either. It’d paint the LaVey’s as untrustworthy. Not that anyone in hell was worth trusting. Who knows what kind of punishment they’ll give him if that were to happen.

He grabbed Ozzie by the collar of his yellow cardigan. “You wouldn’t fucking dare Ozzie!” He said lowly, their face close to each other. “No one likes a snitch.”

 _“I have your dad’s numbers, Dames. They asked me to lookout for you. If I have to avenge my friends by throwing you under one of Charon’s busses, I will do it without hesitation.”_ Oz said lowly as well. Of course, there would be slight hesitation if they were actually dating. Why they haven’t made it official yet is beyond everyone who’s noticed how flirty they are with each other. But the fearling would risk throwing away the good times he had with the red demon if he did the unforgivable.

Damien could feel sweat forming on his forehead. He scanned Ozzie’s white eyes in search of a bluff. There’s no way that he, the prince of hell, would be blackmailed by this noob of all monsters, right?

……

……

……

Shit. He’s serious. 

Oz’s eyes softened, looking back at Damien. _“Dames, listen…”_ He ushered Damien to let go of his collar and the demon complied. _“Look, I don’t want to rat you out to your dads. I just… want you to be mindful of who I hang out with is all.”_ Oz looked away. _“Cuz… it’d suck if I had to lose someone because of you… and I had to lose you as well.”_

Damien didn’t know what to say. It’s fucking awesome that Ozzie cared for him, but Oz has a point. If Damien lost one of his own friends, it would devastate the demon prince. Vera, Scott, Polly, Liam, Calculester, Zoe, and Miranda were special to him. They’ve made high school tolerable and now Oz sneaked into his life, making it a bit more badass.

If Oz were to stop hanging out with him due to his negligence, he’d ruin his one chance of having a stable relationship with a kickass partner AND stain his family name. He’d hate himself and probably spend the rest of his days apologizing to Ozzie and his dads, which he hated doing as well.

Damien sighed. “Okay, fine, fine.” He put his hands in his pocket and looked away. “I won’t kill anyone who you’re friends with. Happy?”

The demon received a surprise hug from Oz, making him step back a bit. _“Thanks Dames…”_ Oz received **+2 BOLDNESS** and **+1 CHARM**.

Damien can feel his face heating up. Damnit. Why is he getting flustered over a fucking nickname? Getting hugged by your crush didn’t help either. “It’s… whatever.” He said lowly.

Oz let go and Damien wished he stayed. _“I gotta get going…”_ Oz blushed at his bold decision and started walking away. _“I’d appreciate it if you would apologize to Darren as well. See you!”_ Oz ran off to his next class, leaving Damien alone in a blushing mess.

**[*End of Flashback*]**

Fucking. Great.

Well this was his chance. If he wants to get closer to Ozzie, he’s gotta swallow his pride and say he’s sorry to… Derrick? Was that his name? He reluctantly got up and slowly made his way to the headless monster. As he slowly made his way, he tried to think of how he’s gonna start it off. Surely just saying a ‘Hey’ and ‘Sorry for almost murdering you in cold blood in front of many eyewitnesses’ would be good enough right? Oh, maybe add in ‘No hard feelings’ at the end and then walk away. He’d done his part and Oz would love him more right? Yeah, he thinks it’s a good plan.

As he slowly walked up to Darren, he could see that he was watching some kind of surgery video of a heart transplant over the tall monster’s shoulder. Damn, that’s a lot of blood. Pretty fucking hardcore.

“H-”

Before he could finish his greeting, Darren immediately got up and materialized his sword, pointing the sharp blade at Damien’s throat. The demon didn’t flinch though. He was used to getting threatened and assassinated for the ownership of the 8th circle of hell.

Damien was slightly impressed. This fuckdoor has got some balls to try and intimidate the demon prince. “Heh, how’d you know I was here?” He smirked.

“I fuckin’ saw your reflection on my phone, mate. The hell you want?” Darren said with venom dripping from his voice, his eyes unwavering. He wasn’t gonna let the demon prince get the upper hand this time. The other students in the cafeteria didn’t seem to care that this was happening since cafeteria shenanigans were a usual thing.

“Tch. Will you fucking chill for a minute? I’m not gonna kill you dumbass.” Damien was getting annoyed already. He pointed the tip of the blade away with his finger. “I’m here to tell you that… I’m… I’m uh…” Man, did he hate apologizing.

“You’re a fuckin’ lunatic? Yeah I got that.” Darren lowered his sword but held on to it, just in case Damien attacks him.

“Shut up! What I’m trying to say is…” Damien sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I tried to kill you. I’m sorry I lost my fucking temper and all that bullshit I did.”

Darren didn’t say anything back. He looked away and they stood in awkward silence. Yup. Exactly why Damien hated apologizing. He wasn’t good at it and he doesn’t know what to do after.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…And your sword is pretty fucking dope.” Damien looked at the weapon Darren held. “…And when you went all berserk mode on me after I punched you was fucking metal too.”

“…Thanks.” Darren looked back at him and nodded at the Damien. “Appreciate it.”

Okay…. Okay. So… mission accomplished.

“So, we cool?”

“…Sure.” Darren vaporized his sword and sat down on a chair a little further from the demon. “Still got my eye on you though.”

“Pft. Whatever.” Damien rolled his eyes and walked away. The deed was done; he doesn’t have to interact with that fucker again until otherwise.

Darren stared as Damien walked away. This lunch period has been strange for the Dullahan.

**Meanwhile…**

Vicky had convinced Oz to have lunch in the baking classroom as she wanted to bake the dough she prepared earlier. There was a microwave in the classroom where they could heat up their lunches. Well, just Vicky’s lunch as Oz couldn’t really eat. Vicky pulled out the dough from the fridge to show Oz.

“Look Oz! I made these earlier by myself!” Vicky grinned with pride.

_“That’s really great Vicky! Are you gonna give them to Scott today?”_

“That’s the plan! I just gotta pop these guys in the oven.”

Vicky had preheated the oven and placed the biscuit dough inside once it was ready. The pair chatted over whatever topics were brought up as Vicky ate her lunch.

_“Oh right! I finished the dagger for Damien. Let me show you, I took some pictures of it.”_

Oz whipped out his phone and showed Vicky the pictures he took.

“Whoa! You designed that little skull in the middle there?”

_“Yup. I really like how it came out.”_

“I do too! Damien will definitely love this.”

 _“There’s more to it actually. There’s a small blade hidden at the bottom of the handle.”_ Oz swiped over to the next picture, showing a small blade sticking out at the bottom when the bottom is unscrewed.

“Oh that’s sneaky! This is a creative weapon you’ve made Oz.”

_“Haha, thanks. I want it to be a special gift for Dames.”_

“Dames?”

Oz realized he said the nickname he gave to Damien. _“Uhhh… I meant Damien!”_

“Pfffttt. He gave you a nickname and now you have one for him? You two are a mess.” Vicky giggled.

_“S-Stop! It’s not funny!”_

“S-Sorry, haha, it’s just mind boggling to me that you two haven’t asked each other to actually be in a relationship yet. The chemistry is there Oz. Amira and Brian sees it, I see it, probably some of the other students see it too.”

_“I-I just don’t know yet. W-What if he isn’t into me? What if he just sees me as a friend that’s down to wreak havoc with him?”_

“Well, with that knife I’m sure you’re bound to win him over even more. If you wanna go bigger, I recommended you to put it inside something you can bake.”

_“Hmmm. I don’t know how I’m gonna do that.”_

“Here, let’s do some research on what you can bake.”

The two of them spent a few minutes browsing the internet for a recipe that Oz can work on. Whatever it may be, Oz planned on burning it to a crisp. Just like how Damien likes his food.

 _“How about this Vicky? A puff pastry recipe.”_ Oz turned his phone to Vicky.

“Let’s see here: ‘An easy to bake pastry that’s buttery, flaky, and crispy in just 15 minutes. Like any puff pastries, you can add any filling to it’. Yeah this looks good Oz. I think you can make this on your own.”

 _“O-On my own?”_ Oz looked at her incredulously.

“Well yeah. If I help you make this and I mess up, I have to take partial responsibility. Plus, this is your gift to your crush. You gotta make it on your own. Look at me, I made biscuits for Scott on my own.”

_“Y-Yeah, you have a good point.”_

“You’ll be fine, Oz. You gotta believe in yourself. The recipe looks pretty straightforward and you have the equipment you need in this classroom.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna do just fine, okay?”

_“O-Okay. Yeah. I can do it.”_

“That’s my little puff pastry.” Vicky teased him and pinched his cheek.

_“Ah! Vicky stop!”_

Once the biscuits were done, Vicky took them out of the oven to cool them down. Oz and Vicky loved the smell it gave off. Once it cooled off, Vicky sprinkled some of the protein powder Scott gave her on top of the biscuits. She always wanted to sift powdered sugar like in the TV shows but instead, it’s protein powder. Vicky wrapped them up individually then placed them inside a cute bag. She would catch Scott at the end of the day and give these to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve given the minor characters some time to shine in this fic as well. They’re all unique and funny haha (except Leonard, screw him).
> 
> If you liked this chapter, leave a like and kudos! I think we’re close to the end of this project soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll are staying at home and safe while staying hydrated. Enjoy and have a good weekend!

After lunch was over, Kimberly and Darren had Drama Class together. Darren sported on a bard’s attire which came with an actual mandolin. The role of the bard doesn’t actually require the person to play it since the chances of a monster knowing how to play it are quite low. Sound effects crew would just play a track of a mandolin being played while the person would just pretend to strum. But a certain Dullahan is quite happy to have acquired the instrument.

As students were setting up the stage, changing into their costumes, trying to get Polly to stop changing the stage lights to flashing rave lights, and checking for loose floorboards due to a seesaw prank gone wrong a few days ago, Darren took himself to somewhere backstage for him to have a little jam session with the mandolin. He leaned against the wall and carefully tuned the instrument and started strumming. His fingers glided along the neck of the mandolin as he played old Celtic music, the kind that you would hear in old pubs and bars.

He gained a small crowd of girls, which are some of the girls that harass him daily at school. Though a few students have stared and listened from their spots to listen to the headless knight play while some ignored him as they continued what they were doing. Polly and Scott were up at the stage lighting in their respective plague doctor and tree costume and they could see and hear him playing from below.

“Oooh, he knows how to finger that instrument.” Polly had bedroom eyes as she watched Darren.

“His fingers must be soft. He would be great at giving head pats!” Scott swayed stiffly with the music and his tail wagging at high speed at the thought of getting head pats form him.

**************

Down below, Liam and Miranda were checking their prince and princess costume out in the mirror ever since Darren started playing.

“Liam, I have lost count on how many times I’ve checked my costume for rips and tears. Perhaps my costume is not damaged.” Miranda says as she raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Uhhh…. Well you can go ahead. I’m just gonna check mine a few more times. This is totally not a cover up for me to listen to the music being played.” Liam blushed as he side eyed Darren, clearly into the music he’s playing.

“Ah, very well then.” She turns to Darren. “Don’t you think the music is lovely Liam?”

“W-What?! N-No! That vile music penetrating my eardrums should be a crime. Plus it’s so typical for an Irish monster to play Celtic music. Like, he couldn’t have played some indie rock or something?”

“You think so? I think he would be the perfect prince to serenade me as my eating serf eats for me at dinner time.” Miranda blushes at the thought.

“Miri, he’d drown if you took him with you. Also, I still think it’s ridiculous that you have someone eating your food for you.”

“I already told you, that’s how I gain my nutrition Liam. You can’t expect a royalty like me to cut and eat my own food, do you?” She turned and sauntered of somewhere else. Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He stood in front of the mirror, still intrigued by the music being played. He would frequently look back at the mirror and do a turn around to pretend he’s checking for rips and tears on his costume. No one must know he’s interested in this kind of music.

“Uh, hey Liam.”

Liam turned to the voice to see Brian in his green dragon costume. “Oh, hello Brian.”

“What are… you doing?”

“Oh, just checking for any rips and tears is all.” Liam does a hip check.

“Really? Cuz you’ve been in this spot for like almost half an hour now. Even Miranda finished ahead of you.”

“Wh- Have you been watching me for almost half an hour?” Liam said, trying to derail the conversation.

“No. But every time I pass through this corner, you’re standing in front of the mirror.”

“I-It’s just a coincidence that I’m here. It’s not like I’m actually enjoying the music that’s being played and only pretending to dislike it.” Liam turned away, trying to hide a blush.

Brian formed a small smile. He thought it was cute to see the hipster vampire trying to keep up his anti-mainstream shtick. “Well alright, I’ll leave you to it. But you gotta hurry up; we have to practice our scene soon.” The zombie turned and walked back.

**************

Oz was nearby Darren, as he wipes down Damien’s dark knight costume with the heatproof potion the Coven gave him a few days ago. He was just about done as he only needed to spray five or seven more armor pieces. His group was performing last but Damien’s group was up first once the stage was good to go. Oz looked back to Darren as he listened to the music being played. Without realizing it, he stopped wiping the helmet.

Damien came walking up to him, topless and with the bottom half of his costume on. “Yo, Oz. Is my costume good to go?” The fearling didn’t hear him as he was too caught up in the music. “Ozzie?” Still nothing. “Hey fuckhead…” No dice.

Damien knitted his brows together and turned to wear Oz was looking. He saw Darren playing the mandolin and just vibing to the music. He looked back and forth between him and Oz until it clicked. Oz was distracted, and it’s not by yours truly. He could rock the electric guitar better than how Douchebag McFuckface is fiddling with that wooden trash. He growled at Oz and he snapped his fingers in front of Ozzie’s face and it caused a small flicker of fire to appear.

 _“Wah?!”_ Oz jumped back a bit and saw Damien scowling down at him without a shirt on. _“O-Oh, hey Damien.”_ Oz blushed; a little flustered seeing Damien’s toned body.

“Dude, is my fucking costume ready?! The stage is almost done and I’m up first, remember?”

_“R-Right, sorry. I just have a few more pieces to go.”_

“Holy shit, you’re slow. Toss me that other rag. I’ll fucking help you.” Oz felt bad that Damien is helping him now. He did as the demon said and Damien sat down next to him. “Which ones aren’t done yet?”

 _“That pile closest to you.”_ Oz pointed and Damien reached for the chest plate. He grabbed the spray bottle and doused the armor piece.

Oz couldn’t contain his blush with Damien sitting close to him without a shirt on. Damien also had a tint of pink on his face being so close to the fearling. He’s also gonna make sure Oz isn’t distracted by anything or anyone while they’re doing this. Luckily, he wasn’t distracted after that and they finished coating his armor. Oz helped Damien put on the upper half of his armor and he was good to go. Damien gave a gentle punch on Oz’s shoulder as thanks and ran off to his group. The fearling noticed that there was a small amount of the heatproof potion and pocketed it back.

**************

Kimberly came walking up to Darren while he was playing. She dawned on a peasant’s dress from the Renaissance period with a basket full of fake fruit as her prop. Darren noticed her walking up to him and he smiled. “Hey Kim.”

“Looks like you’re having too much fun there.” She giggled.

Darren slowed down to a slower music which needed less finger dexterity. He kept eye contact with the succubus without missing a note. “You look great in that! Love the hair too.”

Kimberly blushed. “T-Thanks. Miranda and Polly helped with the hair.”

“That reminds me: there was this one time where I saw this woman with a Mohawk and-”

As Darren started on one of his stories, Kimberly noticed the horde of girls behind Darren form the corner of her eye. They all glowered at her; their auras were giving off hostility. Kimberly could feel a chill down her spine.

“-so we ended up getting the help of the firefighters to get the pegasus out of the tree.”

“Y-Yeah, mhmm.” She nodded, pretending she understood what she heard.

“Anyway, you excited for your performance?”

“Um, I’m just a bit nervous is all. I was never good at being in front of a crowd and having the attention on me.”

“I think you’ll be fine. You just gotta pretend no ones in the audience and focus your attention on who you’re reciting your lines to. Of course, you gotta learn your lines after all-”

***TWANG***

“Ow! Fuck!” One of the strings snapped and Darren almost dropped the instrument. The snapped string caused the Dullahan’s finger to bleed. “Shit. Nicked myself.” He raised his finger to his mouth to stop the bleeding.

“Ah- don’t do that! You might get it infected.” Kimberly grabbed his wrist. “Here, let me help.” For some reason there was an unused bandage in her basket of fake fruit and used that to cover Darren’s wound. She wrapped the bandage around his finger and used some of her magic to speed up the healing process.

“Ey, thanks for that Kim.” Darren smiled.

“It’s no trouble.” She smiled back.

“That reminds of another time where one of my old man’s guitar strings-”

Kimberly noticed from the corner of her eye that the horde of girls were furious at her even more. If looks could kill (in Vera’s case, it can), then she’d be dead right where she stood. The horde of girl’s aura of hostility started warping the area around them. Oz saw the hostile horde of girls staring at Kimberly. He was dumbstruck at how they were able to warp the area around them. Oz immediately signaled Kimberly to go with him

“-so my ma had to step in and wacked the shit out of the conniving fox salesman.”

“That’s… great. Uh, I gotta go Darren. I have to practice.” She quickly made a beeline to the fearling while still feeling the stares of the girls on her. She wasn’t in his group but she silently thanked Oz for getting her out of the girl’s sights.

“See ya, Kim.” He gave her a salute. He straightened up and asked the teacher if there were any leftover strings for the mandolin.

**************

Classes were finally over and it was time for Vicky to meet up with Scott. She had texted him to meet her at the willow tree behind the school. She got there as soon as she could after the bell rang. She did have to put away some stuff into her locker and bring out the baked treats for Scott. When she got to the willow tree, there were still lights set up on the tree branches. Guess Polly couldn’t get them down in time when she escaped from Crazy Martin the Were-Bear Janitor. In a way, it sets the scene for what Vicky is going to do. She then heard the sound of someone running. Scott appears and his tail is wagging with joy when he sees Vicky.

“Hey Vicky! How was your day?” Scott gave her a toothy grin.

“Oh it’s been great Scott! How about you?”

Suddenly, Scott frowned. “Aww well, my day hasn’t been so great.”

“What? How come?!”

“Well I flunked my Math test because I ran out of time to answer any of it. I was stuck on the first line where it said ‘Name’ on it. I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t know what part of Math I was supposed to study.”

“Oh gosh… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Then one of my distant wolf friends, Segoli, had a fight with one of his friends, Rouie, at their school. Something about ‘stealing his girlfriend Aru’ I think.”

“Oh no! That’s like major high school drama.”

“And then my Wolfpack cousins tried to pick a fight with one of your new friends earlier today. The one where he’s a vampire like Liam but also really good at dancing and backflips.”

“You mean Jin? Is he okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. He single-handedly took down my cousins without a scratch. But I feel bad that my cousins would do that to one of your friends. I’m so sorry Vicky.” Scott started whimpering with his tail between his legs.

“H-Hey, it’s okay Scott. At least Jin is fine. I’m just glad a good boy like you wouldn’t pick a fight for no reason, right?” She started petting his head.

“N-No! I would never do that! Good boys wouldn’t hurt anyone for no reason!” Vicky smiled, trying to make Scott feel better. “Though they did have a reason to fight… uhh, Jim. He bought the last piece of beef jerky from the vending machine.”

“Um, that’s… not really a reason to beat someone up.”

“My cousins love their protein Vicky. They get territorial over their food. Oh, speaking of food…” Scott started sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?”

Vicky sniffs the air. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Hmm… *sniff sniff* I smell… butter. *Sniff sniff* and my protein powder?”

Vicky realized that he’s caught the scent of her gift for him. She seems to have forgotten that were-people have heightened senses. “Oh! You mean ‘that’ scent.”

“Yeah. It’s so close by. *Sniff sniff*” He started sniffing in circles around Vicky. “Like around here. Maybe… in the ground?”

“Wait Scott, you don’t have to dig the ground. I have something to give you, which is why I texted you to meet me here.”

Scott’s eyes lit up. “You have a treat for me?!” His tail wagged ferociously.

Vicky giggled. “I do! I baked these today for you.” She put down her backpack and brought out a cute box. “Here, this is for you. It’s thanks for being so nice to me and for buying me those five battery boxes.”

Scott took the box and opened it. “Wow! Are these biscuits?!”

“Yup! I even mixed your protein powder in the dough and sprinkled it on top.”

“No way!” Scott took one out of the plastic bag and took a big bite. His tail wagged faster at the delicious taste. “Mmm! Bicky, dish ish show guud!”

The Frankenstein girl had a grin on her face when she heard that. They sat in front of the willow tree until Scott scarfed down all of the biscuits. It seemed to have made him feel better after his rough day. She told Scott that she would try to help him with his math homework so he can at least pass the next one. Scott escorted Vicky back to her shared apartment via marriage carry. The werewolf didn’t mind the extra walk back as he said it’s a good way to burn off the kick of the protein powder. Vicky had a blush on all the way home.

Once they reached the front of her shared apartment, Scott put her down. “Thanks for bringing me home Scott. Are you sure you can make it back to your place?”

“I’ll be okay Vicky. With those biscuits with my protein powder on them, I’m feeling pumped to make a mad dash back to my place.” Scott chuckled.

Vicky giggled. “Okay then. I’ll see you again tomorrow. Maybe we can… hangout again sometime?”

“Of course Vicky! I like being with you.” Scott blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The Frankenstein girl was feeling bold tonight so she gave Scott a hug. Scott became redder but he hugged her back. Vicky received **+2 BOLDNESS** points and **+1 CHARM** point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! VickyxScott ship has set sailed! I can focus on the main ship of this project now, at least. If you liked this chapter, leave a like and kudos <3
> 
> And yes, I added a Beastars reference in here as I recently got into the anime adaptation.
> 
> I also had to search up some Celtic music on the mandolin so enjoy these:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50uaDkE_NDo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8ggk-_b6io


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Kimberly and Darren have had too much screen time so, have a Haruka and Jin appreciation chapter today with some DamiOz fluff.  
> I love my OCs, they are my children. <3

The weekend came and went and it was back to a new school week. Oz and Brian had Booby Trap Class first period. Oz was excited and nervous to get started on his puff pastry today since he has a spare class and lunch period to work on it. They took their seats at the back so that Mrs. The Loch Ness Monster wouldn’t catch them talking to each other or Brian falling asleep. Just then they saw Haruka enter the classroom, looking around suspiciously outside. The pair noticed her crouch down suddenly near the teacher’s desk and stood back up. She noticed them and made her way to sit with them.

“Hey Oz and Brian.” She smiled at them

“Morning.” Brian greeted.

_“You okay Haruka?”_ Oz asked.

“Huh? Yeah, why?”

_“Well we noticed you acting weird at the front there.”_

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You’ll see for yourself soon enough on what I was doing.” She waved it off and snickered.

The zombie and fearling looked at each other for a second. With the amount of time they’ve spent with the snow ghost, they have a feeling she set up a trap at the door. As a few more students enter in and take their seats, Haruka kept an eye on the thing she placed near teacher’s desk. As the school bell rang for the start of first period, Mrs. The Loch Ness Monster came walking in.

“Good morning stu-DEEENNTTSSS!!!!”

***BLAM***

The teacher had slipped on a half melted ice cube that Haruka placed a few minutes ago and fell to the ground. The students laughed at her while Haruka covered her face, snickering. Even Oz and Brian were shuddering, trying to hold back from laughing. Mrs. The Loch Ness Monster sneered at the class and muttered ‘I don’t get paid enough to do this job.’ She had to fill in for the teacher of this class a couple of times and apparently, the teacher encouraged the students to set a trap for the teacher so they have an understanding on trap placement.

As class went along, the teacher had assigned the class to answer some textbook questions. Some students got in groups to talk as they did the assignment. Brian had long fallen asleep so Oz and Haruka helped each other for the answers on the textbook. Oz would make sure Brian can get a look at his answers later. Just then, the school speakers came on.

“Would the following students please come to the main lobby: Gabby Lin, Kimberly Chalistrom, Vicky Schmidt, Drake Gone, Darren O’Sullivan, Marie Nett, Taran Longleg, Tula Longleg, Oz the Personification of Fear, Willy the Wisp, Sheeba Wools, Ralph Lessia, Stan Uki, and Karen Kenn. Please bring your belongings with you. Once again, would the following students please come to the main lobby…”

Oz heard his name the first time. All those names they called, including his three friends, were from the baking club he’s in. _‘What’s going on?’_ the fearling thought. Haruka heard the announcement as well and they turned to face each other. Oz simply shrugged, he had no idea what’s going to happen. He packed his stuff in his backpack and told Mrs. The Loch Ness Monster that he will be leaving due to the announcement. She simply nodded and ushered for him to go. He turned back to see Haruka smiling and waving him goodbye. Oz waved goodbye to the yuki-onna.

Haruka now sat with a sleeping Brian. She poked his face with a cold finger until he woke up. She had told him Oz left due to an announcement and they helped each other with the textbook assignment.

**************

Outside the bathrooms of first period, Damien was skipping his class as usual and he was having a sparring match with Jin. He wasn’t happy to have received detention later at the end of the day so he had forcibly dragged Jin into a fight to take his anger out on him. Principal Giant Spider had called his dads on Sunday when he found out that one of his students set an orphanage on fire after it was recently rebuilt from the last fire. The caller had witnessed a red demon with a broken horn laughing maniacally on top of the burning orphanage and disappeared after. They did some research to find that he was the prince of hell and that he went to Spooky High.

The caller had notified PGS of the incident and now PGS must pay the owner of the building for half of the damages since one of his students could not be kept in check. The owner had somehow managed to get Damien’s dads to pay off the other half of the expenses and they were not happy with their spicy red baby. He was grounded for the rest of Sunday with no television, video games, or going outside. This ensued with Damien yelling and setting his room on fire, which was pretty normal for him. Luckily all of his belongings are immune to fire. Which brings us to the current events.

Damien throws a swift punch but Jin dodges it with ease with a smile on his face. The demon continues a barrage of punches and kicks but none of them connected to the jiangshi. Nearby them at a table; Vera, Liam, and Miranda were doing their own thing. Originally, Damien wanted them to watch him beat up Jin but he hasn’t landed a successful hit. This caused the trio to grow bored and they started doing their own thing.

“Has Damien landed a hit yet, Daisy?” Miranda asked one of her serfs who were watching the battle. Daisy shakes their head. Miranda resumes to trying different hairstyles in front of her mirror, which one of her serfs is holding up.

“*Sigh* this is such a waste of my precious time.” Vera scowled at her phone. “I was supposed to have used this time to be planning my bank heist with Amira in the library.”

“Why don’t you just go then?” Liam raised an eyebrow at the gorgon as he surfs through pictures of food in Instagram.

“The library was booked by PGS and Amira has gym first thing. She doesn’t have her phone with her while playing dodgeball. Who the fuck doesn’t bring their phone to Coach’s stupid dodgeball matches?”

“Perhaps she does not want to risk her phone getting damaged amidst the war of balls. To my knowledge she isn’t wealthy to afford another phone compared to you or me, Vera.” Miranda said as she twists a few strands of her hair into a mermaid tail.

“Tch. That’s of no concern to me. If I require attention, I WILL get it.” Vera sips her wine.

“Well then, go to the gym and drag her out of there.” Liam said.

“And risk getting hit by a random ball to my face? No way, honey.”

“GAAAAHHHHH!!!” Damien’s yell caused the trio to look back at him. He was on his stomach, slamming a fist on the grass. “Why can’t I land a hit on you?!” He scowled up at the smiling jiangshi standing in front of him.

“Would you like it if I let you hit me?” Jin asked.

“Fuck no!” Damien started getting up. “What kind of fighter would I be if you allowed me to hit you?!”

“A DISGRACEFUL AND SHAMEFUL FIGHTER, DAMIEN!” Miranda shouted back.

“SHUT UP MIRI!!!” He shouted back. He throws another swift punch. Instead of dodging it, Jin catches it in his hand. A loud smack echoed across the field. Damien’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You’re an excellent fighter Damien, there is no denying that. I can see why Dahlia considers you her lifelong rival.” Jin’s long and sharp fingernails reached up to Damien’s wrist. “Though you fight very recklessly and your moves are quite predictable.” The jiangshi raises an eyebrow. “…And quite slow for a demon.”

It was words of advice but Damien didn’t take it that way. It just angered him even more. He was grounded over the weekend, he has detention later, every missed hit made him angrier, and now he’s being critiqued by some transfer idiot he’s only hanged out with once. He growled and bared his teeth at the Chinese vampire. He swung his free hand and Jin caught it with his own free hand. “You let your anger get the best of you. That can lead to dire consequences, you know.”

Damien went in with a head-butt, however Jin pushed himself away from Damien. The demon immediately engulfed his fist with fire and used his demon speed to close the distance faster. He’s got him now! No way can he dodge this! If he catches this, it’s gonna burn real bad. When the fist closed in on Jin, he engulfed his own hand with a dark purple flame and caught Damien’s fist.

The demon prince once again widened his eyes in surprise. Jin smirked back. The purple flame must be protecting him from being burned. “Impressive…” He then used his free hand to shove Damien away by his chest. The demon skidded a few distances away, clutching at his chest. “…But you still need practice.” Jin made a fist and extinguished the purple flame from his hand. Back over at the trio, Miranda clapped at their fight. Liam and Vera stared with interest at how Jin was able to hold his own.

“Looks like Damien found his match, aside from Dahlia.” Liam adjusted his glasses.

“Well you weren’t there at the time but the other transfer student, Darren, proved to be quite interesting when Damien engaged in a fight with him.” Vera petted one of her snakes.

Damien breathed heavily stared back at the jiangshi. That shove actually hurt. “Do you wish to continue?” Jin said loudly for Damien to hear. If Damien’s being honest, yes, but he’s tired from the physical exertion.

“Fuck this, I’m done.” He straightened up and headed for the table where the trio sat. His anger was gone at least. Jin smiled and did a small bow to Damien in respect for the spar and made his way over to the table as well.

“That was spectacular, you two! I was very entertained!” Miranda giggled.

“Indeed. That was… quite pleasing.” Vera sipped her wine.

“I don’t condone violence, but that was pretty cool.” Liam smiled at the other vampire.

“Hehe, ah thank you.” Jin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned to Damien, who had his arms crossed and it looked like he was deep in thought.

_‘You let your anger get the best of you. That can lead to dire consequences, you know.’_ Damien let those words echo in his mind. But… being a raging, psychotic, pyromaniac is what defined him. Although he did lose his cool when Jin did critique his fighting style. He was just being helpful. He literally was about to give him a mouth full of flaming fist. What would Oz think of him if that actually happened?

“That was a lot of fun Damien.” Damien turned his head to him and Jin bowed again as thanks. “Thank you for the sparring session. If you wish to have another, please let me know.”

“…Yeah whatever.” He turned away and took out his phone to distract himself.

**************

The rest of the morning classes went on normally. When it was 15 minutes before lunch, an announcement came on. “Attention staff and students. The baking club is having a bake sale near the main entrance during lunch period. Cookies and brownies are being sold for a monster dollar each and pink lemonade for two monster dollars in medium size only. Come support the baking club for their efforts as we let you off for lunch period early. Again, the bake sale is happening near the main entrance. Thank you.”

Near the main entrance were three stands: Oz and Vicky were selling brownies on one stand, Ralph and Karen were selling cookies on the second stand, and the creepy spider twins Taran and Tula were selling the pink lemonade. Kimberly, Darren, and the other members were in the classroom making more batches in case the members up front need more. Faith stepped out of the baking classroom and went up to the sales students.

“Now remember, it’s not a competition on who can sell and make the most profit. All of the money you make will be added up at the end anyway. I have faith that we can reach our goal of one hundred monster dollars at the end of lunch period.” Faith smiled. “If you guys need more batches, one of you will stay to tend to any buyers while the other comes back in here to grab a tray of what you need. Taran and Tula, there will be pitchers of pink lemonade in here as well.” The spider twins nodded in unison with unblinking eyes.

Faith walked back in and Vicky made a declaration. “Oz and I are totally gonna sell way more brownies than cookies and lemonade combined.” She grinned at the other members with a determined fist.

“Honey, please.” Ralph waved his leaf hand at Vicky. “With my all natural look and Karen’s… uh, whatever she has, we’re bound to be making bank by the end of lunch period.” Karen, his partner, simply rolled her heavily lined eyes.

“You are both wrong.” The spider twins said in unison. “Pink lemonade triumphs all in this situation. Who wouldn’t want lemonade that isn’t the color of pee yellow?”

“Poseidon, kill me now.” Karen muttered under her breath.

_“Well, may the best team win then.”_ Oz added in.

In no time, students came scurrying down the hallways to buy their baked goods and pink lemonade after they were released for an early lunch. Everything was going smoothly. Each stand has a formed line with an equal amount of students in them. Some students went to the other stands after purchasing their first items. Each stand had to refill their stock once at the first wave of students. Somewhere along the end of the line, Polly comes up to Vicky and Oz.

“Hey boos!” She floats to them.

“Polly! Great to see you!” Vicky smiles.

“Are these pot brownies by any chance?”

_“Um, no sorry.”_ Polly looks a bit dejected after hearing that. _“But… I’m sure you can make a pot brownie sandwich if you stuck some weed in between two brownies.”_

That seemed to have lit the party ghost up again. “That’s an awesome idea Oz! You’re totally right, I forgot I have some weed in my locker. I’ll take this entire batch then.”

“R-Really? Do you even have the money for it?” Vicky said in shock.

“Yup!” She throws down a stack of bills of ten monster dollars. “Snagged that baby from one of Vera’s ATM sugar daddies. You can keep the change too.”

They didn’t question what the ATM sugar daddy asked for in return or how she was going to consume her pot brownies since she couldn’t eat anything. Polly didn’t need a bag for them as she took the entire tray with her. Vicky came back with their second batch. Oz gained **+2 FUN** points and **+1 MONEY** as he split the other dollar with Vicky.

Half an hour in to the lunch period and there are still students and staff coming by to purchase some goodies, albeit not as much since earlier. Amira, Brian, Haruka, and Jin showed up earlier as well to buy some sweets to show their support. Even the Slayer showed up to buy a few things. Well, it was more of ‘stocking up on healing items for a boss battle’ as she put it in her terms. Valerie the cat shopkeeper showed up to buy some stuff, as thanks for buying stuff from her shop. The other two Coven witches showed up to support Faith as well. It looked a little strange not seeing Faith in the group when the witches are together.

It was near the end of lunch period now and Faith had congratulated the entire members for surviving the first bake sale. The other sales students had gone off to put away their stands but Oz and Vicky still had one more brownie they can sell. They weren’t sure if they had surpassed the other team in their profit so they thought to stay open a few more minutes to see if there were any takers. Lo and behold, Oz spots his red demon prince coming down the halls. Vicky noticed him as well and thought to give Oz some time with him. She went back inside the baking classroom to help clean up the utensils as an excuse.

Damien walked down the halls in irritation as usual when he spotted a recognizable yellow cardigan up ahead. Little Ozzie noticed him as well and waved to him. Goddamnit, why does he have to be so… cute? “The fuck are you doing here?” He said as he walked up to Oz.

_“Just selling some brownies. Well… ‘a’ brownie now, I should say.”_

“Is this where Polly got that tray of brownies?” Oz nods to him. “Why the hell are you selling brownies?”

_“Did you not hear the announcement that we were having a bake sale?”_

“No, I was outside skipping my classes. And that didn’t answer my original question.”

_“Umm… well…”_

**[*FLASHBACK*]**

Oz had met up with Vicky in the hallways when the baking club members had been summoned to the main lobby. They see Kimberly, Darren, and a few of the other members there already and what looked like an irritated Faith, arms crossed and tapping her foot. Oh uh. Seeing Faith like that was very out of character for her. As the pair made it into the group and the rest of the members showed up, Faith started talking.

“Is everyone here?” She surveyed the members through her sunglasses. Yup, that’s all fourteen members. “Okay, first of all I hope everyone had a good weekend. Second, you might be wondering why you were summoned here.” The members nodded their heads. “Well, Principal Giant Spider had just spoken to me saying that he needed our assistance. He has been issued an invoice to pay for some damages at a local orphanage and the school funds are lacking a few extra dollars. So, he wants us to start a bake sale today during lunch period so that the funds we make can go to the orphanage.”

“Wait, PGS destroyed an orphanage?” Willy the Wisp asked.

“It wasn’t him. But a certain pyromaniac from hell did and PGS has to take partial responsibility for it since said student goes to our school.” Faith adjusted her glasses. The members raised their brows in realization at who she was talking about.

_‘Damnit, Damien.’_ Oz thought to himself.

“So, that’s where we come in. It’s not fair to us since this is very short noticed but PGS did send out an email to our respective teachers letting them know we are excused from our morning classes and it won’t affect our attendance. What we miss in those classes is all on us to catch up on it though.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Darren said. “I’m kind of relieved to have left the class I was in.” The members murmur in agreement.

“Let’s do this then! A bake sale sounds like a lot fun!” Vicky said, trying to pump up the members. It seemed to have work as the members were into it now.

Faith smiled at them. “Very well then. We have a lot of work to do. Let’s head inside and I’ll tell you all the game plan.”

**[*END OF FLASHBACK*]**

“So yeah, it’s kind of your fault that I’m here.” Oz chuckled.

Damien had a tint of pink on his face from embarrassment. He didn’t expect Ozzie to get wrapped up in the aftermath of his crime spree. And since when the hell was he in the baking club?

_“Well while you’re here, you wanna buy this last brownie for me?”_

“Wha-?! Fuck no! That’d mean I would be helping out that goddamn orphanage I burnt down! And I hate helping.”

_“Aw come on Dames.”_ Oz made sad puppy eyes and two of his phobias popped out with their hands together, doing a begging motion with sad faces too. _“Help me out here. It’s the least you can do to make it up to me.”_

It just hurt Damien’s heart seeing him pull off that sad face so well. “Argh! Fine.” He pulled out his wallet and a dollar. “It’s not my fucking money anyway. Some loser gave it to me so I wouldn’t beat the shit out of him. So it doesn’t count that I’m helping that shitty orphanage.”

That made Oz happy again and exchanged the dollar for a brownie. Damien picked it up and inspected the square dessert. He took a bite for a taste. _“How is it?”_ Oz asked.

He shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s a regular fucking brownie. It’d taste even better if… I BURNED IT!!!” Damien made a sinister face as he lit up the brownie in his hands and gobbled the rest of it down. “I’ll catch you later, noob.” Damien walked away.

_“See ya, Dames! Thanks again!”_ Oz waved him goodbye.

As Damien walked away, he couldn’t stop thinking of the idea of Ozzie wearing an apron doing stuff in the kitchen. He’d look… really fucking cute in it. He can feel a lump growing in his pants so he decided to go to the outdoor bathrooms to resolve that issue.

**************

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and so were evening classes. Once evening classes were done, Faith had assembled the baking club members once more for a pizza party for a successful bake sale. Vicky couldn’t make it as she had to get home immediately to study for a test tomorrow. Oz would make sure to bring a slice of pizza back for her.

Faith had let the members know that they had actually surpassed their goal of more than one hundred monster dollars. PGS couldn’t have been more delighted, he even showed up to give a formal thank you and apology for the short notice of this bake sale. Everyone had a good time.

Oz had to go back to his locker to put away a few things. He noticed the dagger he made for Damien was still sitting in there. The fearling was a little bummed out that he couldn’t start on his pastry today due to certain events. But, tomorrow was as good as any to get started on it. Oz nodded to himself that he’d go to the baking classroom on his spare class tomorrow morning. He closed his locker and jumped in surprise to see Damien right next to him. The demon smirked at his reaction.

“Sup noob?”

_“Holy crap Damien! Don’t do that.”_

“The fuck are you still hanging around here for?”

_“I just had a celebratory pizza party with the baking club.”_

“Rad. I just might order pizza for myself later.” Damien smirked to himself.

_“Why are you still here?”_

“Fucking detention. For you know, burning the orphanage.” He shrugged.

_“Right.”_ Oz chuckled.

“C’mon. I’ll walk you home.” He punched Oz’s shoulder lightly and walked ahead of him.

_“Huh? Why?”_

“Cuz I ain’t gonna let some random bitch jump you at night. That’s my job.”

Oz blushed at his sincerity for protecting him. He cherished any moment to be with the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a like and kudos if you did!
> 
> Also I'm sorry (not sorry) for the pun names for my made up students. In case you don't get the pun in their names:  
> Gabby Lin = play on the word 'Goblin' (female student)
> 
> Drake Gone = play on the word 'Dragon' (male student) (humanoid dragon)
> 
> Marie Nett = play on the word 'Marionette' (female student) (possessed marionette)
> 
> Taran and Tula Longleg = play on the word 'Tarantula'. Their last name is reference to 'Daddy Long-Legs' spider (cellar spider). Not related to PGS. *Do not search up this spider if you are afraid of spiders*. (male and female student)
> 
> Willy the Wisp = play on the word 'Will-o'-the-wisp" (male student)
> 
> Sheeba Wools = play on the word sheep, baa (the sound they make), and wool is what they produce (female student) (humanoid sheep)
> 
> Ralph Lessia = play on the word 'Raflessia', a type of flower (male student) (humanoid plant)
> 
> Stan Uki = play on the word 'Tanuki', a raccoon dog (male student) (humanoid tanuki)
> 
> Karen Kenn = play on the word 'Kraken' (female student) (humanoid octopus)
> 
> Yes, I spent a good amount of time making up these puns. Please don't judge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: I mention Oz having a panic/anxiety attack. Please read with caution if you are sensitive with this topic.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if I depicted having an anxiety/panic attack accurately, I will edit this chapter if it needs some correcting. I have never experienced it but I did my best on researching about it.

Damien escorted Oz back to his shared apartment. The sun was setting in the horizon; the orange glow contrasting with the dark blue sky soon to loom over the underworld. Street lights started turning on, bringing light to the pathways and roads. They walked down Oz’s usual way in silence and Oz was enjoying the scenery this evening. They were soon to come up on a nearby bench and the fearling wanted to take in everything at this moment.

_“Hey Dames, can we just… sit over there for a few minutes?”_

“What for?” He turned to him.

_“I… kind of wanna watch the sky for a few minutes. Please?”_

Damien looked up for a second and saw what the smaller monster saw. Yeah sure, it was cool to look at. But it’s just the sky, nothing fucking special. “Yeah, whatever.” He shrugged.

They soon reach the bench and relax. They weren’t too far from the apartment now so they could stay a bit longer if they wanted. Oz sat a few inches away from the demon and looked up at the contrasting colors of the sky. Stars already started appearing from the dark blue side. It was quiet and serene with a slight breeze blowing by, this was perfect for Oz. The fearling always appreciated a moment of serenity.

Damien took out a cigarette and lit it up with his fire powers. He flicked his thumb like a lighter and inhaled deeply. The demon appreciated doing this now as he needed to unwind after today. He exhaled a cloud of smoke as he stared at the sky, flicking away a few ashes.

Oz turned to see the demon prince smoking and knitted his brows together. _“I thought I told you to stop smoking.”_

“You did. I chose to fucking ignore it though. You’re not my dads.” He inhaled again and puffed out the cigarette fumes at Oz. The fearling coughed and tried to fan away the smoke with his hand.

_“Stop- *cough cough*”_

Damien smirked. That ought to teach him not to boss him around. He continued huffing and puffing as Oz sighed and crossed his arms slightly. The demon noticed the slight annoyed look on Oz’s eyes. “Will you fucking chill? I’m a demon remember? Supernatural being? Not some fucking weak lameass human.”

_“You can still die of lung cancer.”_

“Yeah and dark magic can cure it, dumbass.” Damien huffed again.

_“I just… don’t want you to die is all.”_

“Like I said, chill the fuck out. You’re killing the mood.” He exhaled as he spoke. “If I die, it’s gonna be how I want to go out.” He flicked away a few ashes.

Oz sighed. Damien’s right, no use worrying about this. They’re still young… well, in Damien’s case he is. Not for Oz, since he’s been alive since time began. Either the fearling ages slowly or he’s immortal, possibly both. _“…Sorry.”_ He leaned back on to the bench.

Damien turned to see Oz with his eyes shut. Was he trying to calm down? The demon has seen Oz at times where the fearling can get too anxious and become a trembling mess, to the point he would be sobbing on the floor. Most of the times his three friends would be there to calm him down. Damien has seen Oz cry a few times and not because of him usually, it’s when his anxiety can get out of hand. Normally he enjoyed seeing the pain and misery of others, even if he wasn’t the one that caused it.

But… it was different with Oz. He couldn’t crack a smirk when Oz bawled his eyes out in fetal position in the outside walls of the bathrooms. It felt… wrong to do. The demon prince genuinely felt pity for the fearling. He tried punching Oz to make the bad thoughts go away but that only made things worse and earned him a detention and a few disapproving looks from Oz’s friends AND his own circle of friends. This was the first time Damien couldn’t resolve something through punching or violence.

The next time he saw Oz having an anxiety attack was at the willow tree, all alone. Oz was trembling as he covered his head with his knees close to him. Zoe had advised Damien a few things if Oz was ever having another anxiety episode: talk to him calmly, hold him, reassure him that he’s safe, ask if he needs anything, help him take deep breaths, listen to what he needs, and stay with him until the episode is over.

Back in real time, Damien inched closer to the fearling and wrapped an arm on his shoulders. Oz opened his eyes at the movement and warmth on his shoulders. He turned to see Damien looking at him with slight concern. “You’re okay. You’re safe… with me.”

Oz was confused. Where was this coming from all of the sudden? Safe around Damien? That’s very debatable.

“Do you… need anything?”

 _“Uh… no?”_ Oz raised an eyebrow.

“It looked like you were… you know… starting to have an episode?”

Oz realized what he was talking about now. _“O-Oh! No, no, no, I wasn’t having an anxiety attack!”_ Oz waved his hands defensively, trying to reassure the demon. Oz has improved in being able to calm himself down overtime. _“I was just doing as you said: chilling the fuck out.”_ He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Damien stared back. “Hm.” He didn’t seem convinced but he’ll let it go for now. He’ll keep his arm around Oz, just in case. Oz appreciated the concern from Damien. He relaxed even more from the warmth of Damien’s arm. “You ever smoked before, Ozzie?”

He turned to the demon in surprise. _“No… I haven’t.”_

Damien offered his lit cigar to him. “Wanna try?” Oz looked at it and hesitated for moment. “Just try it. You’re not gonna get lung cancer from one whiff of this. If you don’t like it, I won’t offer it again.”

Oz reconsidered and took it in between his fingers. Why the hell not? First time for everything right? Plus he can form a mouth. _“So… I just put this on my lips right?”_ Oz formed a pair of lips.

“Yup. Then you breathe through your mouth, hold it in for a few seconds, and then breathe out.”

Oz held the cigar on his lip and did as Damien said. The smoke invaded his lungs and he immediately started coughing and pulled the cigar away from his lips. Damien smirked as he expected that from a newbie. Oz was lucky he couldn’t taste the tobacco.

He shook his head and handed back the cigar. _“Never again… *cough*”_

“Heh, pussy.” Damien took one last drag and dropped the cigar to the ground, stomping it to snuff it out.

They sat there for a few more minutes, looking up at the sky in silence. As the wind blew by, Oz could feel a small chill. Without realizing it, he leaned in and rested his head on Damien’s shoulder to get warmer. Damien felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Oz’s face very close to his. He didn’t expect this but he wasn’t complaining. Oz felt Damien gazing at him and he turned to the demon.

They stared at each other for a moment, their faces growing a light shade of pink. This was Damien’s chance to steal a kiss. But would Oz appreciate that? They aren’t even a couple, officially. Neither of them has outright asked each other if they wanted to be in a relationship. Should Damien just kiss him as his way of officially wanting to be in a relationship?

Wait, why is he asking himself this!? He’s Damien LaVey! Not only is he the prince of hell, he’s THE Damien fucking LaVey. He gets what he wants, not giving a fuck about what others think or feel.

…

But…

What if Oz didn’t feel the same way? He’d ruin his first kiss and possibly make things awkward between him and the fearling? But what about all the flirting they did on each other? Surely that should have meant something. Damien’s heart was beating like crazy.

The demon swallowed and Oz noticed the dip in his Adam’s apple. Is he… is he going for a kiss? Is he gonna do it? The fearling didn’t want to move closer until the other does first, afraid to make an assumption. Oz’s heart palpitated rapidly in anticipation. Just then, Damien spoke.

“D-Do you wanna… um-”

A familiar smell of cigarette entered Oz’s nostrils and he moved away from the demon to start coughing. Damien jumped back in surprise. “The fuck dude?! I was gonna ask you something!”

 _“*cough* S-Sorry- *cough*”_ Oz started chuckling as he coughed. _“Your breath… *cough* caught me off guard haha- *cough* smelled like your cigarette.”_

Mood. Killer.

“UUUGGGGHHH!!!” Damien leaned his head, rolled his eyes, and groaned. “Fuck me dude…” He muttered.

_“A-Anyway, what were you gonna ask me?”_

That just irritated Damien. How dare he ask that after interrupting him! He got up in frustration. “Fuck it! Let’s get going already! I need to get home too.” He started walking ahead.

 _“H-Hey! Wait up Dames!”_ Oz got up with his backpack to catch up.

The sun had already set by the time the pair reached Oz’s apartment. Damien kept his arm on Oz’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t start getting an anxiety attack. Oz appreciated it all the way home even though he was fine. They said their goodbyes and parted ways once they reached the apartment.

What they didn’t think of is that they had indirectly kissed from the cigarette they shared.

**************

The next school day, Oz had gym period first thing. He had read his schedule wrong, thinking he had his spare class first. He didn’t mind; dodgeball was good to get the blood, or whatever black liquid flowed inside him, flowing and to wake him up. Joining him in gym period were his trusted friends and roommates Amira, Brian, and Vicky. To his surprise, the other color crew members had the same class as them. Darren, Haruka, Jin, and Kimberly were just as surprised that the whole gang was here.

Coach had the class play dodgeball, as always. Conveniently, both color crews had to face against each other as that’s how Coach assigned the teams. After a few games, both teams were tied with the score being 2 to 2. It was down to the last match. Four members from each team remained and it was both the color crew.

“Well, this was unexpected.” Amira smirked.

“Now THIS should be interesting.” Darren smirked back.

“Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna go easy on you.” Vicky said as she readied a ball in her hand.

“We don’t expect you to. That wouldn’t be fun at all.” Jin said as he stretched his arms.

“You guys are going down!” Haruka said with vigor.

“We’ll see about that. No hard feelings okay?” Brian had this sinister glimmer in his eye.

Oz and Kimberly side-eyed their team in disbelief. Are they at war or something?! Their eyes met and they shrugged to each other and mutually agreed to do their best.

With skillful dodges, Kimberly unfortunately had been taken out first as Brian caught the ball she aimed for Vicky. Her throwing arm wasn’t very good. She walked to the benches with her head hung low. Physical activities were not her forte. Well, excluding a specific physical activity due to her being a succubus. Vicky was taken out next as she got distracted trying to pick up a ball from the ground.

Oz and Haruka traded shots and both got themselves out. Unlike Polly, Haruka’s ankles can become corporeal in order to leave tracks for unsuspecting people to follow to their demise. Oz aimed very low and barely got her. The yuki-onna pouted at the fearling and headed to Kimberly. He’ll apologize to her later.

It was down to the green and red characters from both sides. Brian and Amira teamed up on Darren by throwing two shots. Darren dodged the first ball but the second one knocked his head off, leaving Jin to fend for himself. Haruka picked up his head as the body made its way to the benches. Jin catches a ball from Brian and the zombie is taken out.

It’s all down to the fire djinn and the jiangshi. Jin nearly catches Amira off guard with a low throw. The fire djinn retaliates with a fast ball. It hits Jin but it rebounds up in the air. If the jiangshi can catch that before it lands on the ground, he’s victorious! Amira hid a second ball behind her and throws it while Jin was distracted with the ball in the air. The second shot lands on the jiangshi’s torso, causing him to miss catching the other ball. Coach sounds the whistle declaring Amira’s team victorious.

Once gym period was over and they all changed back to their casual clothing, they all met up together.

“Man! That was so epic!” Vicky was hyped up.

“I’ll say. Didn’t expect you guys to gang up on me.” Darren rubbed his forehead.

“Sorry about that bud.” Amira scratches her chin. “Brian and I brainstormed to use your height against you.”

“He is pretty tall. Like, I could get him to clean the high to reach places in my house.” Haruka snickered.

“Only if I get paid Haruka.” Darren chuckled.

“I must say though, that was a sneaky tactic you used on Jin, Amira.” Kimberly said.

“Yeah you caught me off guard. I was very impressed.” The jiangshi gave a toothy grin.

“Honestly, I didn’t plan for the first shot to rebound that high. I expected it to miss, and then throw the second one really fast.” Amira chuckled.

“It still worked out in your favor.” Brian chimed in.

“All is fair in dodgeball.” Oz added in.

They stayed as a group until they all left for their separate classes. Oz had his spare class next and he made his way to his locker to put away some stuff and pick up his dagger that he would stuff inside a pastry.

**************

He unlocked the door to the baking classroom with his spare key and entered it. He made sure to lock it so that specifically Damien wouldn’t peek in and see what he was up to. Oz brought up the recipe he saved on his phone and looked at the things he needed. Flour, butter, water, a bit of salt, one egg and… a food processor? Oz searched up what that looked like and looked around the classroom for anything that looked similar to the images he saw.

“Uhhh…” A few globules of phobias appeared and searched the classroom from his shoulders.

From the corner of his eye he sees a machine that looks similar to one of the food processors on Boogle. It has a pulse button, a container with a handle, and two blades inside the container. Oz set out to measuring his ingredients and preheated the oven. He placed the flour, salt, and butter in the processor and stared at it for a second.

Oz has never worked this device before. He’s a little nervous but he musters up the courage to overcome it. _‘This is for Dames.’_ He thought to himself. The fearling can’t back out of this now. He read the recipe and it said to pulse it until the butter is absorbed.

Pulse… as in… like a heart pulse? So he should press the pulse button in the same rhythm as his heartbeat? He wasn’t sure, but it was worth a try. He held a hand to his chest to feel for his heart and timed the beat. The recipe said to pulse it for 10 times. Once he picked up the rhythm of his heart, he pushed down the pulse button along to the beat.

After 10 pulses, he added the rest of the butter and the water. It said to pulse that 5 more times so he did just that. He washed his hands first to make sure it’s clean for him to scoop out the dough. He tried to roll it into a ball but it was sticky. He sprinkled a bit of flour and that seemed to have helped. Oz was feeling excited! He’s never done this before and it looks like it’s turning out fine, so far. He grabbed a rolling pin with a bit of flour on it and flattened out the dough in a rectangle.

The rest of the recipe said to cut it up to smaller pieces but Oz thought to wrap the dough around the knife. But is it a good idea to put a metal object in a running oven? He dug out the dagger from his bag and looked at it. The dough can definitely fully wrap around the dough. But should it just be burnt dough that Damien bites into? Maybe Oz can put some filling to it.

Oz looked around the cupboards and shelves for something until he came across a bag of jumbo marshmallows. This intrigued the fearling and he picked it up. It was unopened and nowhere near the expiration date. An idea lit up Oz’s white eyes. He would pierce the marshmallows onto the blade and then wrap the dough around the whole knife. That way, Damien can enjoy a burnt pastry with toasted marshmallows inside. That sounds like a good idea!

Before Oz started putting the marshmallows on the blade, he fished for the leftover heatproof potion. He remembered there was a bit of it left and that it would be perfect to coat the knife with that first. Once he wiped down the knife with the potion, he started on sticking the marshmallows on the blade. When the edges of the blade were full of marshmallows, it was ready to be wrapped in the pastry dough.

He carefully wrapped the pastry dough around the handle and the marshmallow coated blade. By the time he was done, it looked like a weird looking hand shovel. He shrugged and placed it on a tray and used the egg wash to coat the dough. It was finally time to put it in the oven.

It didn’t take too much time to do at all. Oz brought out some textbooks to study while he waited for the pastry to bake. Just as he was reading about lock picking, he received a text on his phone. He looked at it to see Damien had texted him.

[yo ozzie]

[wutever plan u got l8ter @ lunch, 4get about it]

[ur spending it w/ me]

[i gotta ask ur dumbass self sumthing l8ter]

Oz blinked a few times. Damien wants to hang out at lunch? Just the two of them? Is the question related to last night when they walked home together? Either way, Oz wasn’t gonna say no to spending time with him. Not only that, this would be the perfect opportunity to give him the gift. The fearling replied back.

[Sure. I don’t have any plans at lunch.]

[Where do you wanna meet up?]

[main entrance]

[ill be waiting th]

[there* shit]

[pressed send 2 fast]

Oz giggled. Not too long after, the oven chimed and Oz took out the beautifully baked puff pastry. It was golden brown and it smelled of buttery goodness. The sad part: he has to burn it. The fearling also found a blow torch earlier next to the bag of marshmallows. He’ll just have to blacken it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on not writing Oz having a panic/anxiety attack as I didn't want to offend anyone reading this. But it is mentioned on his wiki page that he has depression and anxiety. I thought to make it a learning point for Damien if I included this. Again please let me know if it needs correcting, I'm willing to change it and learn <3
> 
> Next chapter should be the final chapter!


	10. Finale: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So sorry for the wait. I had to go back to work last week and I didn't have time to write at all as I was tired from work. But it's finally here! The two part finally. I'll post both of them at the same time to fully close this project.

**[i’ll be waiting th]**

Damien clicked his teeth in annoyance at his nerves for making him hit send too quickly. He sent another message to correct his mistake.

**[there* shit]**

**[pressed send 2 fast]**

He saw that Oz sent a thumbs up emoji as his response. The demon pocketed his phone and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. The demon was nervous; today he would finally ask Oz to be his boyfriend. He couldn’t stand the thought of someone else taking Oz away from him anymore, especially after the misunderstanding on his part where he thought Darren was getting too cozy with the fearling. Not only that but the chance that someone else would ask the fearling to prom. Damien has never admitted his feelings before to someone he likes. Usually it’s the other way around where someone would have the balls to ask him and he’d tell them to fuck off and flip them off.

After last night’s failed attempt, he wasn’t gonna let anything get in the way of him asking the question. It was the perfect set up and all too: just them together, their faces a few inches apart, the scenery was quiet and beautiful (could have used more fire though), and Damien thought to be a gentleman for once and ask if Oz wanted to be in a relationship first before kissing him.

And it was all ruined because of Oz being too much of a pussy to deal with cigar breath.

Damien decided to take Oz out somewhere for lunch later with a small surprise. He spent a few hours before midnight preparing it after he dropped him off, so the noob better appreciate it and better say yes to being his boyfriend. If he doesn’t then he’ll have to beat the living shit out of him until he does.

Just then, he heard something come from the stalls behind him. The sound of water being swished around in the toilet was being made. That had to mean one thing: Polly was concocting a new flavour of toilet wine. Maybe that’s what the demon needs to calm his nerves; some unknown side effects from some suspect wine in a toilet. Sometimes the taste isn’t great but Damien usually drinks the toilet wine for it’s weird side effects.

He walks up to the stall and kicks it open with force, breaking the lock.

***BAM***

“Yo, Pol- uh?”

Seated on the toilet is a blonde succubus, reading the latest edition of Dragon Heat. Her expression read shocked across her face with the color red painted on her cheeks. She didn’t have her skirt down to her legs so she wasn’t using the toilet, merely as a seat to read her book.

“Oh shit, sorr-”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!”

***THWAP***

“ARGH!”

Damien’s face met with the book tossed at him and he clutched his face in pain. Kimberly ran out of the stall, grabbed her book, and ran out of the bathrooms in embarrassment. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-” She slammed the door behind her.

“Motherfucking… FUCK!” Damien said behind his hands.

The stall next to Kimberly’s opened up, revealing Polly with headphones on. She peaked out and looked at the entrance then back to Damien. “Hey boo! What’s up with you?”

Damien felt the bottom of his nose and luckily his nose wasn’t bleeding. He can still see from both eyes as it took a split second to readjust. But damn, that leather bound book hurt like bitch. He slowly separated his hands from his face and looked at Polly in annoyance. “I thought you did your toilet wine in this stall?!” He pointed to where Kimberly came out from.

“Well Kimmy was in there and it looked like she was at such a good part of Dragon Heat that I didn’t wanna disturb her. So I used this stall instead.”

“Kimmy?” Damien raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah Kimmy! Her name is Kimberly but I call her Kimmy. Do you not remember her Damien? She’s one of the transfer students.”

Damien vaguely remembers the succubus. He’s seen her sit with the Loser Squad and other transfers. She didn’t really stand out to him. Well, there goes the idea of punching her for throwing the book at him. Oz wouldn’t like that.

The demon sighed. “Whatever. What flavor are you mixing this time?”

**************

In third period Vicky was backstage in the auditorium with Amira, Jin, and Haruka practicing for their skit. Haruka dawned on a blue mage robe with a yellow wizard hat while Jin wore a red dragon costume, similar to Brian’s green dragon costume. For their scene, the knight and mage were to face off against the pyromancer and red dragon. After a few trials, they seem to have perfected their scene and decided to take a break. Haruka and Amira went off together somewhere to play around with their fire and ice powers. Jin had opted to watch the other student’s skits in the audience seats until his group was up next.

Vicky stayed backstage admiring Scott standing still, playing his part as a tree for his group. He stood perfectly still and winked to Vicky off to the side. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. When his skit was finished, he exited stage right to where Vicky was.

Scott bounds up to her, wagging his tail in excitement. “Hey Vicky! How did you like my acting as a tree?”

“You were so great, Scott! I almost didn’t notice you with the other tree in the background.” Vicky giggled.

“Really?! That’s great! I’ve been practicing so much for this.” Scott laughs heartily.

“It really paid off. I’m so proud of you!” She pats him on his muscular arm.

“Thanks Vicky.” Scott started turning a light shade of pink in the face. “Um… I was wondering if you were doing anything later at lunch.”

“Hm? Well other than eating with my friends, not really. Did you need something?” She tilts her head at him.

“Uhhh, well… I was wondering if… maybe we could… ummm…” Scott rubbed the back of his neck, his face looking a bit more red now. “…If I could have lunch with you?”

Vicky’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t expect this at all from Scott. “Oh! Yeah that’s fine. We can make room for you at our table.”

“Oh… ummm… well I actually meant… just us two for lunch.”

Vicky raised her brows in surprise. Scott wants to have lunch with her? Just them? This like a once in a lifetime chance, Vicky thought. “Y-Yeah! Sure, that sounds great!” Without thinking, she answered.

That lit up the werewolf’s eyes. “Awesome Vicky! I was uhhh… thinking that maybe we could eat at the bleachers of the football field. If that’s okay with you?”

“That’s no problem at all.” Vicky grinned.

“Great! Just head over to the stadium and I’ll meet you there later.” Scott gave her a thumbs up and a quick hug before running off somewhere else.

Vicky was stunned at the hug and a blush creeping up to her face. When was Scott so… forward? Plus he was acting a little nervous just for asking her to have lunch with him. But the Frankenstein girl was ecstatic to have lunch with the gentle dumb giant. A small smile formed on her face, heavily anticipating spending time with him.

Just then a blast of blue and red energy flew right past her, surprising her back to reality. The beam had hit the wall behind her creating a crater. She looked across to where the energy came from to see Haruka and Amira staring back at her with a stunned expression at what they had just conjured from the other side of the backstage. Even Jin was surprised at what he saw from the audience. Luckily the next group wasn’t performing yet and no one was hurt. The teacher started stomping up the stage to see what the commotion was all about, causing Haruka and Amira to escape somewhere else. Vicky merely shook her head at her friends.

**************

Oz stepped out and gently locked the baking classroom door. He was thankful that he didn’t burn down the classroom when he was charring his pastry. Though Damien would probably be proud of him for doing so. He had let the burning smell of the pastry air out of a window for a bit until it was good to be wrapped in foil for later. He immediately went to his locker to put his gift away and made his way to his fourth period class. Lunch was soon to be upon him. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he fishes it out to look at it. Brian had sent him a message.

**[Hey Oz. Is your fourth period class important?]**

Oz thought about it for a moment: his next class was Math, which he wasn’t too terrible at. His grades are doing okay in that class. He remembers that they were gonna start a new subject which will be in the exam. Though he could just read it off the book later after school. Oz typed back.

**[I got math next. Kind of important**

**but I can learn the subject later.]**

**[Why do you ask?]**

**[Amira wants us to skip fourth period and go to**

**one of Polly’s outdoor rave parties at the willow tree.]**

**[Vicky is going with her along with Haruka and Jin.]**

**[Darren is joining shortly and Kimberly will be too.]**

**[Are you going?]**

**[Might as well. I’d just sleep in my next class.]**

Well, it’s been a while since the fearling went to one of the outdoor parties. He could use some FUN every now and then. He kind of misses getting the crowd of students riled up with his dabbing. Oz decided to go, he can catch up with math later. He replied back to Brian and put back his stuff at his locker.

He had met up with Brian, Amira, Vicky, Jin and Haruka at the back entrance of the school and out at the willow tree. Decorations adorned the branches of the tree, a couple of students were already dancing to the DJ playing music, and of course Polly tending to the punch bowl filled with her infamous toilet wine.

“It’s crazy that the school allows this.” Haruka looked around.

“They don’t. But no one cares enough to put a stop to it.” Brian shrugs.

“I think this is a good thing! Students can come here to have fun and not stress about homework.” Jin chuckled.

“Oh definitely. Any time Polly hosts the party, I’m skipping class.” Amira said.

“Yet you wonder why you’re not doing well in some classes.” Vicky smirks at her.

“Details, details.” Amira waves her hand jokingly.

“Oi guys! Wait up!” A voice calls out to them and they turn back to see Darren jogging towards them.

 _“Glad you could make it Darren. Did you see Kimberly along the way?”_ Oz asked.

“Oh yeah, she just had to put some stuff away in her locker. She’ll be here in a bit.”

“Hey boos!” Polly floats over to the large group. “Glad to see you made it! You ready to twerk your lives away like I did?!”

“Is that how you died?” Haruka asked.

“I don’t know actually. I like to think that I did.” Polly flashes them her signature grin and headed to the DJ booth to kick up the dance party songs.

The group dispersed into the growing crowd of dancing students, individually dancing and having the time of their life. Kimberly showed up a few minutes later to see the party had already started. She saw some of her friends already dancing within the crowd and she smiled softly at them. The succubus wasn’t a very good dancer; she’d rather watch from the sidelines and watch other people have fun. And she did just that.

After the fifth song or so, Oz decided to take a break. He breathed heavily and stepped away from the circle. Brian and Darren seemed to be having a dance off and they were both trying to do elaborate robot moves that has the crowd cheering for them. Oz had noticed Kimberly off to the side holding a cup of water as she watched Brian and Darren face off through a gap made by the students. She notices the fearling walking up to her and she smiles back at him.

“Hi Oz.” Oz nodded back to her and sat next to her.

_“You enjoying the dance party?”_

“In my own way, yeah.” She giggled. “I’m not really good at dancing. I like watching other people have fun.”

“That’s fair. I do that sometimes too when I don’t feel like engaging in fun activities.”

Over the few weeks that the four transferees showed up, Kimberly bonded over with Oz the most. Not that the other three color classmates were bad, she enjoys talking with Amira, Vicky, and Brian. But Oz was just similar to her in a few ways that she could relate. He’s soft spoken and shy like she is and he enjoys quiet spots to read.

“Um… I’ve been curious about… s-something Oz.” The succubus chirped.

_“Hmm?”_

“I don’t think… umm… I-I’m not quite sure what kind of monster or being you are?” She fidgeted with the cup in her hand. “I’ve been meaning to ask but… I didn’t want to offend you.”

 _“Oh, there’s nothing for me to be offended about. Don’t worry.”_ He lifted his hand and a few phobias popped up. _“Basically I’m the personification of fear, if that makes sense.”_

Kimberly nodded. “You’re the emotion ‘Fear’ with a form.”

 _“Yeah, you got it! These little guys are phobias that are with me wherever I go.”_ The little phobias wave to the succubus while a few of them swoon at her. Kimberly giggles at them.

“They’re quite cute.” The phobias recede back into Oz’s pitch black form.

_“How has Spooky High been treating you ever since you transferred here?”_

“It’s uh… been good.” The succubus nods, deciding to leave out her incident with a certain prince of hell from her previous period. “I’ve gotten to know you and your friends, subjects aren’t any different from my last school, and I’m really thankful that I got to meet Darren, Jin, and Haruka.”

Oz nods. _“That’s awesome to hear.”_

“To be honest, I… was scared transferring to a different school, not knowing anyone and all that. But somehow the four of us bonded together when we sat in PGS’s office for out orientation.” A small shade of tint formed on her cheeks.

 _“I was the same. I’m really glad to have Vicky, Brian, and Amira in my life. And now, I’m even more glad to be friends with you and the other three.”_ The fearling’s eyes displayed happiness and Kimberly noticed.

The yellow pair continued to watch the other students in silence, occasionally bringing up a topic for both of them to discuss. They didn’t say much but sometimes having a friend that’s comfortable sitting in silence with you is enough.

**************

Vicky and Haruka were off to the side as well on the opposite side of the dancing crowd. The snow ghost had been impressing the Frankenstein girl with her ice powers, creating miniature ice sculptures in her pale see-through hand.

“Oooh, that’s an awesome skeleton.” Vicky was intrigued at the mini ice skeleton that was formed.

Haruka giggled. “Sometimes I just do this when I’m bored: creating whatever comes to mind when there’s nothing to do.” The mini ice sculpture breaks apart and reforms again into a beautiful diamond jewel.”

“You’re so lucky to have powers. The best I can do is being electrocuted and not die from it.” Vicky grins back while tugging away a few stands of her hair behind her ear.

“I’d say that’s a good thing to have.” Haruka reshapes the diamond into a lotus flower. “Here!” She hands the flower sculpture to Vicky.

“Wha? You’re giving it to me?”

“Mhmm!” She smiled and nodded. “It’s for being a good friend! A small gift, really. It doesn’t melt at all since I can put a small spell to it.”

Vicky takes it in her hand. It’s cold for sure. But it’s very pretty to look at with its smooth shapes. “Aw thanks Haruka. I don’t have anything for you.”

“Just being my friend is enough!” She kicks her feet in glee like a child. With Haruka being the youngest in the large friend group, she considers her friends like a second family. She sees them as big brothers and sisters that she can rely on. Her second life in the underworld was starting to shape up into something better than the mortal life she lived.

**************

Jin and Amira were training a few distances away from the dancing crowd. They had danced their hearts out but Amira wanted to learn some gymnastic techniques from the jiangshji. But the fire djinn was already out of breath from the intense training, it didn’t help that she was dancing a few minutes ago.

“*Pant* I really should… train more *Pant*.”

Jin chuckled. “It’ll get easier when you do, I promise.”

“Man, how’d you learn to move like that?”

Jin takes a moment to think. “Well, I just thought to combine my martial arts skills with my acrobat techniques. I somehow made it my own style and practiced from there.”

“That’s really impressive.” Amira straightens up and rolls her neck.

“Don’t forget that I use dark magic to make things easier to do as well.” He grins sheepishly.

“Aha! So you’re not as honorable in fighting as you claim to be!” Amira rests her arm on his shoulder. Jin merely puts a finger to his lips making a shush motion. “You sly fox. Is that how you’re able to dodge things so fast and be so flexible? It’s not natural speed or ‘anticipating your opponent’s moves’ bullcrap?”

“I never tell secrets Amira. Shall we continue training?” The jiangshi smirked. Jin was happy to have moved to Spooky High. New friends and new opponents to face against. He may not be able to teach future generations of humans in gymnastics, but he might be able to teach a small crowd of monsters that watched the red pair in interest.

**************

The zombie and dullahan headed over to some benches to take a breather from their dance off. Neither of them won but it got the crowd going for sure.

“Shit Brian. Didn’t know… you had some moves in ya mate. You gave me a run for my money.” Darren chuckled.

“You were… pretty good yourself.” Brian smirked back at him. “I haven’t seen someone… do the ‘Beelzebub Bounce’ since Beelzebub himself.”

“I’ve met the giant fly once. Pretty chill guy. Taught me how to do it when I was twelve, I think.”

“Dang, seriously? Lucky bastard.” Brian chuckled. Just then, Brian’s left hand came off and fell to the ground. “Aw man.” The zombie picks it up with his other hand.

“Oh shit, you okay mate?”

“Yeah I’m good. It doesn’t hurt, just something us zombies deal with.” He places the hand on the table and brings out his sewing kit from his jacket pocket. “Do you mind helping me out Darren?”

“Yeah of course! This is actually perfect cuz I wanna be a surgeon one day. So learning how to stitch up body parts is a pretty handy skill.” The green pair laughed.

With the transfer students finding solace in the new school, new friends, and with each other, their senior year was going to go just fine. Whether they find love in Spooky High or not wasn’t going to deter them from living out their spooky ghoul life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one is basically a happy ending for my OCs. I know, it seemed kind of rushed and not... good. But I just really wanted to get this part up and finish this series. Part two is the big fluff fest for the two highlighted couples of this series.
> 
> I also realized Damien never had an interaction with Kimberly so I added that in.


	11. Finale: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Part two! Hope you enjoy!

After the Polly dismissed everyone from the outdoor dance party, lunch has finally arrived. Vicky had received a text from Scott, reminding her to go to the football field to have lunch with her. She could never forget to spend time with her highschool crush. The Frankenstein girl high fived Oz on her way out of the front doors and headed to the stadium with butterflies in her stomach.

She really couldn’t believe her luck; one of Spooky High’s popular students wants to have lunch with her! And it happens to be the one that she has developed feelings for. She almost wishes that Scott would ask her to prom on this lunch hangout but most likely, she would be the one to ask him. Should she ask him now or the day before prom? She wasn’t quite sure.

Once she reaches the football field, it’s empty. No football players on the field and no one on the bleachers. She takes a seat at the front row and placed her lunchbox beside her. She then heard a voice nearby.

“Hey Vicky!” It was Scott... and a few of his wolf teammates behind him wearing cheerleader outfits? It looked like he was carrying a speaker with him.

“Hey… Scott?” She waved back and Scott bounds up to her with his tail wagging at top speed. “What’s… going on?”

“Before we have lunch, I’m gonna put on a show for you Vicky!” Scott winked at her and raised his fist with determination.

“W-What?! A show?”

“You’ll see in a second! Sit back and enjoy!”

He goes off a few distances where the wolves are standing and he sets down the speaker nearby and presses play. He clears his throat and pulls out a microphone from his pocket. Suddenly, the bass and muted electric guitar starts playing from the speaker. It’s classic and familiar song that Vicky knows.

The wolves started getting in position and Scott walks to the center of the formation. They start bending their knees to the beat of the bass. Soon enough, Scott starts singing.

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

They simultaneously point to her as they sing the rest of the intro.

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

The Frankenstein girl couldn’t believe what was happening. She had covered her mouth with her hands. She really is being serenaded by her crush. Scott and his teammates start dancing to the music as Scott continues to sing.

**“Hey Vicky**

**You've been around all night and that's a little long**

**You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong**

**Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Vicky”**

**“Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't**

**You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't**

**Every night you still leave me all alone, Vicky”**

The wolves start changing positions to a different formation for the chorus while Scott jogs closer to Vicky and takes one of her hands in his.

**“Oh Vicky, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand”**

Scott starts jogging back to the wolves.

**“Oh Vicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's girls like you, Vicky**

**Ooh what you do Vicky, do Vicky**

**Don't break my heart, Vicky”**

They revert back to the original position but now the wolves are carrying pompoms and shaking them around to their dance moves.

**“Hey Vicky**

**Now when you take me by the who's ever gonna know**

**Every time you move I let a little more show**

**There's something you can use, so don't say no, Vicky”**

**“So come on and give it to me anyway you can**

**Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man**

**Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Vicky”**

The wolves change formation again for the chorus with Scott in front of Vicky again, taking her hand in his.

**“Oh Vicky, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand”**

**Oh Vicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's girls like you, Vicky**

**Ooh what you do Vicky, do Vicky**

**Don't break my heart, Vicky”**

Scott runs back for the bridge and the wolves are doing flips and stunts.

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky, hey Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, you're so fine**

**You're so fine, you blow my mind**

**Hey Vicky”**

The Frankenstein girl was speechless throughout the performance and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as Scott performs the chorus one last time to end the show.

**“Oh Vicky, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand”**

**Oh Vicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's girls like you, Vicky**

**Ooh what you do Vicky, do Vicky**

**Don't break my heart, Vicky”**

**“Oh Vicky, what a pity, you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand”**

**Oh Vicky, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's girls like you, Vicky**

**Ooh what you do Vicky, do Vicky**

**Don't break my heart, Vicky”**

Scott gets down one knee with a flourish and the wolves behind him brought out several signs that read out: WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME VICKY?

Vicky read the sign and she got up nodding vigorously. “Yes! Yes I will Scott!” Her tears streamed down her face in happiness.

Scott lit up at her answer and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. They melted into each other’s embrace while the wolf members clapped for them and wiped away a few tears themselves.

After a few minutes of hugging out their feelings for each other, Scott thanked his teammates and they were free to go. They cleaned up and the two lovebirds sat together at the bleachers, ready to have lunch.

“You have no idea how happy I am, Vicky! I’m so glad you didn’t break my heart!” Scott chuckled with a blush on his face.

“That was such a great show Scott! I loved it!” Vicky leaned in to his hairy muscular arm. “I didn’t expect you to do this.”

“I really like you Vicky. You’re a special person to me and I wanted to do something special for you.” That tugged the heart of the Frankenstein girl.

“You’re special to me too Scott.” Feeling a little charming right now, she gets up and kisses him on his cheek. Scott stiffens and becomes even more red in the face. Seeing that made Vicky giggle.

Vicky opened her lunchbox to find a sandwich, apple, and a juice box. Scott ordered fast food take out that consisted of a double cheeseburger and fries. He shared her fries with her as they ate.

“How long did it take you to practice that performance Scott?”

“Hmm… a couple of days after I brought you home from school when you made those biscuits for me. They were so good Vicky! That’s why I did this for you.” He wraps his big arm around her shoulders.

“I appreciate it so much Scott.” She leaned in again on his arm.

“So… uhhh… does that mean… you’re my girlfriend now?” Another blush forming on his face

Vicky giggled again. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Scott?”

“YES!” He said loudly.

“Then of course I’ll be your girlfriend!” They kissed once more and finished up their lunch to head back to their afternoon classes. They held hands all the way and the people in their friend circle noticed it and were happy for the new couple of Spooky High.

**************

The bell rang for lunch period and Oz immediately ran to his locker to pick up his gift for Damien. He carefully placed it in his bag and jogged his way to the main entrance. He waited there for his demon prince and he saw Vicky heading out. She winked at him and he winked back at her. They gave each other a high five and she was gone. The fearling wishes she has a good time.

Not too long after, Damien appeared down the hall and he saw the familiar marigold cardigan. He’s glad Oz wasn’t late, otherwise he’d punch him or something. As he got closer, Oz noticed him and gave him a small wave. Damien nodded back.

“What’s the bag for?” Damien said.

 _“O-Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m carrying something for… Brian. Yeah, until I see him again after lunch. He said I have to have it with me until he gets back.”_ Oz said, obviously lying.

“Hm. Whatever.” He shrugs.

_“S-So… where are we going for lunch?”_

The demon smirked and he held the smaller monster’s chin on his fingers. “I’m glad you asked noobhead.” Oz could feel a blush creeping up.

Damien snapped his fingers and a fire portal opened up behind him. He let go of Oz’s chin and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling them through the portal. Once through the portal, Oz was greeted with tall buildings, blue skies, and the sound of traffic below them. They were on the rooftop of a building, somewhere downtown Oz guessed.

The portal closed behind them and he was still being pulled by Damien. Up ahead, he could see a red checkered blanket with a black basket on top of it. Are they… having a picnic? Not what the fearling was expecting. He was expecting to go on another arson spree with the demon.

Damien had a stern face as he pulled Oz to the picnic blanket. He pulled the fearling down with him to sit on the blanket. The demon sat cross legged and arms crossed. He looked to Oz and saw that he was looking back at him. They blinked at each other and it was just awkward now. A blush creeping up to their faces as they stared at each other. Damien broke the silence first.

“W-Well?! Are you gonna say anything?”

His voice surprised Oz a bit. _“…Uh… am I… supposed to say something?”_

“Y-Yeah?! Like… are you gonna compliment what I did here?”

Oz looked at the picnic blanket. It feels soft and… expensive under his fingertips. _“It’s… a nice blanket.”_

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Damien facepalmed. “That’s all you’re gonna give me?!”

_“I… don’t know what I’m supposed to do Dames. Are we… having a picnic up here in the middle of downtown?”_

“Well what the fuck do you think this is?!” Damien’s starting to lose his cool. “Ugh, shit. Look, yeah we’re having a fucking picnic, alright?”

_“I… can’t eat food, Damien.”_

That’s Damien’s cue to dig in the black picnic basket. He fishes out a tupperware container with some sort of black goop inside it. “That’s for you.” He shoves it to the fearling and he takes it.

Oz looks at it opens it up. His nose catches a scent that he knows all too well from the black goop. _“You… got me the fear in the hearts and minds of humans?”_

“Yeah. What about it?” Damien fishes for a hotdog and he chars it with his fire.

_“How’d you get this?”_

Damien has a small tint of pink on his face. “I asked Zoe where I could get some and she hooked me up with some shady supernatural cult leader.”

Oz knows which one he’s talking about. _“Oh, well thanks Dames.”_ He said with a hint of glee. _“Do you have a spoon with you?”_

The taller monster dug inside the basket again and couldn’t feel for the spoon he packed. “Shit. Sorry, I think I forgot to pack it.”

 _“That’s okay. I’ll just eat it like how I normally do.”_ This is what Damien was hoping for; to see Oz feed again.

Oz separated his mouth, showing three rows of sharp teeth at the top and bottom of his mouth. The fearling stuck out a purple tendril tongue and started licking around the container, absorbing the fear in his tongue.

Damien could do nothing but stare. He stopped chewing his burnt hotdog at how… fucking metal Oz was feeding. His teeth and tongue were turning the demon prince on. Oz looked up at Damien and blushed as he was embarrassed that he was staring at him. _“Can you… not stare at me while I feed?”_

As much as he wanted to defy the fearling, it’s probably for the best. He can’t risk getting hard and horny now when he has a mission to accomplish. “…Sorry.” He turned away and continued eating his burnt hotdog. He took out another hotdog as he finished the one he was holding. He burnt the new one and that’s when he remembered something.

“Fuck. I forgot this.” He pulled out a remote with a red button on it. Oz eyed it suspiciously and the demon pressed it. “Gotta have a picnic with a view.”

After a few minutes, screams of terror can be heard down below. Oz noticed the fire spreading inside the office building across from them through the windows. Soon, smoke came out through the windows and the entire inside of the building was burning up from every floor. Damien smirked at his work.

“What do ya think Ozzie? Pretty fucking romantic as shit right?”

Oz chuckled. _“Yeah it’s… real romantic.”_

They ate in silence as they watched the burning building. Firetruck sirens can be heard approaching and Damien pressed another button. The two buildings beside the one on fire started lighting up on fire as well. The firefighters were caught off guard by this and had to call for backup.

 _“When did you have time to do this?”_ Oz turned to him.

“Last night after I escorted your ass home. Took a lot of work so you better fucking appreciate it.” He said still keeping watch of the firestorm in front of them.

Oz blushed that Damien took his time to do this for him. The fearling didn’t really care for burning buildings but since Damien took time to do this, he watches them with interest. After another few minutes, Oz finished feeding. He felt satisfied since it’s been a while since the last time he fed on the fears of people. Damien finished eating as well; the demon sat there with a serious face as he watched the burning buildings.

_“Um… I finished feeding Damien.”_

He didn’t hear Oz. The fearling simply put the tupperware container next to the basket. He stared at Damien for a moment. A serious face he had on, his eyebrows slightly knit together. Luckily the smoke and flames were just out of reach from them.

Damien was in deep thought. How’s he going to phrase his words? He breathe deeply and close his eyes. _‘Come the fuck on, LaVey. Just ask the noob and get it over with.’_ He thought to himself. That was enough to solidify his determination. He turned his head to Oz.

“Hey Ozzie-”

_“Hey Damien-”_

They both stopped. They had called each other at the same time. They stared at each other again for a moment. As they continue to look at each other, Damien can feel his resolve crumbling the longer he waits. Shit. Why did he have to call him at the same time.

 _“Uh… you go first.”_ Oz said.

Of course he would tell him to go first. “F-Fuck no. You go first, I can wait.” He’s gotta rebuild that confidence again.

 _“Um… okay. Well… I uh, have something for you.”_ He reached for his bag and started unzipping it. This interested the demon and he fully turned to the fearling. _“I… made you something while I was in the baking club.”_ He fished out the foil wrapped pastry he made. _“I hope you like it.”_ He hands it over and Damien takes it.

Oz made him something? He looked back up to Oz and the fearling was looking away, rubbing his arm. Damien looked back down and started ripping away the foil. His eyes widen in surprise to see a burnt pastry inside. “…What is it?”

 _“It’s a puff pastry. I burnt it just how you like your food burnt.”_ Damien picks it up in his hands. It feels slightly heavy. _“It also has blackened marshmallows inside as filling.”_ That made Damien’s tail perk up.

“For real?” He looked at Oz and the fearling simply nodded. The demon took a bite on one end and he felt something clash with his teeth. He scrunched his brows and pulled away, revealing stretchy white marshmallows.

He bit off and started chewing. It tastes… really good! The dough is bitter and flaky but the taste of butter is still there. The marshmallows is fully roasted just like Oz said, making it a bitter and sweet taste. “Holy shit. This is fucking good Ozzie.”

 _“There’s… another surprise in the there.”_ Damien didn’t understand. _“Just… keep eating it. You’ll understand what I mean.”_

The demon did just that. Each bite was just as good as the first. The more he took away the more he understood what Oz meant. There’s a blade sticking out of the burnt dough. “Shit. You trying to kill me by getting me to swallow this?”

Oz looked back in shock at what he heard. _“Wha?! N-No! That’s the second part of your gift.”_

Damien kept biting off pieces until he reached the other end, revealing the handle of the full dagger. He swallowed the piece he chewed and was in awe at the design of it. “Shiiiit…”

Oz took out an antiseptic wipe and started cleaning off the dagger from the grease and leftover flakes. He wiped Damien’s hand as well and both of them blushed at the gesture. Once cleaned, he gave the dagger back to the demon and pocketed the dirty wipe to throw away later.

“Did… you make this?”

_“Y-Yeah. I uh… felt bad that your knife broke when we hanged out at the other rooftop by dropping it all the way to the sidewalk. So… I decided to make you a new one.”_

“Fucking hell Ozzie. This dagger is so fucking rad!” Damien’s eyes were going wild. “I’ll be right back. I’m fucking giving this bad boy a spin.” He got up immediately and made a portal to somewhere and the demon ran inside it.

Oz was alone for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Well, he said he like the knife and that the pastry was good. So… I guess that works? Soon enough, a portal opens again and out comes Damien with a few blood splatters on his face and a now bloody dagger. “It fucking works Ozzie!” Damien said with glee. He’s like a child playing with his new toy.

The fearling was a bit mortified that his knife was just used to kill someone already. _“U-Um I forgot to tell you that the bottom part of the handle is removable. There’s a smaller blade hidden there.”_

Damien immediately tested out what Oz said and sure enough, the bottom part was removed and there’s a smaller blade now exposed. “Holy fuck! I’ll be right back again!” He stepped through another portal but he came back quicker this time. A few more splotches of blood apparent on his face and now stained brown jacket. “That also fucking works! This is the best fucking gift ever!”

Oz chuckled. “I’m glad you like it.”

**************

Damien calmed down after murdering someone and now he was sitting down, wiping his jacket with a new antiseptic wipe that Oz gave him. A few left stains so it will have to be washed later but he didn’t care. He got a new knife to play with and it fucking looks sick with the design of the red skull with helmet on. He pocketed the new weapon and tossed the wipe away from him.

_“Uh, so it’s… your turn. What did you want to ask me?”_

Damien sighed. This is it. His moment. It’s now or never.

“So… ugh, fuck.” The demon rubbed the back of his neck. “I… think that… shit, no… look, what I’m trying to say is- uh?”

He felt a wet wipe on his face. _“S-Sorry. It’s gonna bother me that there’s blood on your face.”_ Damien stared back at the now close fearling. _“D-Don’t worry what I’m doing. I’m still listening.”_ Oz continued wiping down the demon prince’s face and it was luckily wiping off the red splotches. The demon’s skin tone was a different shade of red from the blood so it was noticeable that it was gone now.

_“Damien you can keep talking. I’m just-”_

Suddenly, Damien grabbed his wrist, stopping Oz from cleaning the last bit on his forehead. Their faces were close together again, like yesterday.

“Tch. Fuck it.”

The demon uttered before wrapping his other hand on the fearling’s head and he leaned in, kissing the area where his mouth would be. Oz let out a surprised sound, his face getting redder on what’s happening. Damien was kissing him!

Oz relaxed and he let go of the wipe. Damien also let go of his wrist and held Oz’s hip now. Oz held on to his shoulders and leaned in to the kiss as well. It was a little awkward for the demon since he was kissing a flat surface, no lips. They detach not too long after.

“There. That’s what I wanted to fucking ask.” A blush very prominent on the demon’s face. “You’re a fucking dope guy, Oz. I… think it’d be even more dope if you were my boyfriend.”

Oz was speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing; let alone what just happened a few seconds ago.

“C-C’mon, say something. And don’t you fucking dare say no!” Damien raising his voice a bit. “If you do I’m gonna fucking beat your sorry ass until you-”

Now it was Oz’s turn to lean in to the demon for a kiss. He held the demon’s face with both hands and formed a pair of lips when the demon’s lips touched the flat surface. Damien relaxed and pulled Oz closer by his waist. They detached again and looked at each other.

_“That’s my answer: yes.”_

Damien smirked. “Heh, good answer.” He leaned in and kissed Oz again.

After they had kissed, Oz sat in the space between Damien’s legs and Damien cuddled Oz from the back. The demon rested his chin on the fearling’s shoulder as they watched the burning buildings either get hosed down or fully burn up. Oz leaned his face into the Damien’s face, causing the demon prince to blush again.

They never returned to their classes for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for the wait. I had to work last week and I will again this week so new projects will be slow on my end.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this wild series! If not, that's okay! I'm not the best writer. Leave some criticism to help me make better stuff! I also hoped you like my OCs as they are my children and I love them.
> 
> Leave a like and kudos if you like this finale <3
> 
> I may or may not add a bonus chapter later on.


	12. Bonus: OC Head Drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Been a while since this project was finished.
> 
> This is a bonus page for those wondering how my OCs would look. These are the heads of my OCs. I recently got a drawing tablet and wanted to give y'all a visualization of how they look.

Top Left: Darren O'Sullivan (Dullahan) (Green)

Top Right: Jin Huang (Jiangshi = Chinese Vampire) (Red)

Bottom Left: Haruka Saito (Yuki-Onna = Snow Ghost) (Blue)

Bottom Right: Kimberly Chalistrom (Succubus) (Yellow)

I updated some of their looks from my Newer Faces fic so this should (emphasis on should) be their final face designs. Overall, I like how they came out. I am working on their full body designs so that's in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to imitate the art style of the game so they could look good. I think I could have made Kimberly better but oh well. I'm still new to digital art so I'll get better with practice.
> 
> More art of them in the works. I'll post and update whenever they are ready <3


End file.
